The Old Biddy
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. An old biddy plays matchmaker for Kakashi and Sakura.
1. The Old Biddy

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

**The Old Biddy**

"Two rooms please."

"Two? Wouldn't you rather share a room with your husband?"

"He's not my husband."

"Your fiance?"

"He's not my fiance."

"Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, now. Isn't that just silly? Two young, attractive people like yourselves not being together?"

"We're just friends, ma'am. Now can we have the keys to our rooms please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but we only have one room left."

"But I see three keys hanging right behind you!"

"Uh...The other two rooms are already reserved." The old woman flushed, smiling not at all convincingly.

"Right..." Sakura said glaring at the old woman who simply continued to smile benignly up at Sakura. Kakashi stood at the sidelines, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably as he watched the fierce staring match between the two women. If only to finally lie down in a soft, warm bed, Sakura reluctantly gave in and snatched the one key offered to her. "Let's go, Kakashi." Sakura said darkly and angrily led the way up the stairs to their room on the second floor.

"Have a goodnight you two!" The old woman said cheerfully after them.

Kakashi turned around and gave her a happy eye crease and a wave of his hand, but Sakura didn't bother to turn around and simply continued to make her way up the stairs, replying only with a noncommittal "Humph!"

Kakashi followed a fair distance behind Sakura, knowing better than to put himself in the line of fire when she was this worked up _and_ tired.

Once they had finally reached their room and Sakura had turned the key in their door, the first thing to come out of Sakura's mouth and the last thing Kakashi wanted to hear her say was:

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Cautiously, Kakashi walked in behind Sakura, curious as to what could cause her to say such a thing, only to reply with his own quiet response of "Oh..."

Sakura looked up at him in bewilderment while Kakashi tried to decide whether to laugh or hide in a corner as far away as possible from his increasingly irritated partner, for in the otherwise sparsely furnished room was a single sized bed obviously meant for just one person.

"Ugh! That old woman!" Sakura fumed. Her next few words were mumbled in fury, but Kakashi could make out the words "Old biddy...playing cupid...so _stupid_!"

The pair looked desperately around the small room to see if there was anything else one or the other could sleep on: a chair, a sofa...anything. But there wasn't. Not even a bathtub since there was only a small walk-in shower.

"I could sleep on the floor." Kakashi politely offered.

"Kakashi, you can't be serious! Look at it! I wouldn't be surprised if something jumped out of that sorry excuse for a rug and attacked you in the middle of the night!" Sakura said hysterically.

"We could go somewhere else." Kakashi said meekly.

"Kakashi, we tried that already and I'm way too tired to go looking again. I just want to crash and sleep...God, I just want to sleep!" Sakura all but whined.

"So you seriously want to do this?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"At this point, I just don't care anymore!" Sakura looked up at her partner exasperatedly.

"Remember, this was your call." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I can live with that!" Sakura said and without another word, jumped onto the bed flat on her stomach, not even bothering to change or shower, just happy to finally lay down.

Kakashi moved towards the other side of the bed and tentatively sat on what little room there was left.

"Oh for goodness sake, Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed without turning her head on the pillow to face him. "Just get in. I'm not going to try anything if you don't!"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura's lain form, the soft curves of her body silhouetted against the moonlight.

"Right..." Kakashi said slowly and swallowed hard. He slowly lifted the rest of his body up onto the bed and laid stiffly next to Sakura who couldn't help but be pushed up against him.

Sakura could feel how tense Kakashi was next to her and she had a mind to tell him to just freakin' relax, but she was too tired and sleepy to do even that. So instead, she let her eyes drift shut and immediately became dead to the world. After awhile, Kakashi finally relaxed next to her and soon his breaths matched Sakura's in deep sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up a few hours later to the weight of an arm around her waist, a warm body pressed hard against her back, and an equally warm breath breathing evenly on the back of her neck. Sakura immediately froze. _Where am I and who the hell is spooning me?_ were the first thoughts that ran through Sakura's mind. She slowly turned her head around and literally came face to face with her ex-sensei. She would've screamed if it weren't for the serene look on his face. He was obviously very much deep in sleep and most likely had no idea that they had fallen into their current position.

Seeing him, the events from earlier that night came rushing back to Sakura's mind..._really late, really tired, nowhere else to go, only one room left, STUPID, STUPID, MATCHMAKING BIDDY!_

Sakura's eyes narrowed remembering the evil glint in the old woman's eyes when she said there was only one room left. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if this was exactly what that intrusive little ARGH! had in mind. Sakura let out a big exasperated sigh and fluffed the pillow beneath her more roughly than needed, then angrily shut her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Behind her, Kakashi slowly opened up his one exposed eye, smirked behind his mask, and snuggled even closer against Sakura while pretending to be still deep asleep.

* * *

_Hot. So hot. Need to cool off._ Sakura thought, trying to kick off blankets that weren't even covering her. Still half asleep, she removed her shirt, shorts, and skirt until she was down to only her bra and panties. The night air immediately cooled Sakura's heated skin. _Better._ Sakura thought with a sigh of relief.

"Hot isn't it?" A deep male voice asked next to her.

"_Kakashi!_" Sakura screamed while futilely trying to cover herself up. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Don't worry, Sakura." Kakashi said with a happy lilt in his voice. "I can't see anything."

As he said this, Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dark and she could see that Kakashi had stripped off his clothes as well and was literally down to his boxers with not so much as a hitai-ate on...or mask. But to Sakura's disappointment, she still couldn't make out the details of Kakashi's newly exposed face. Sakura shook her head to wake herself up in more ways than one.

"Kakashi..." She said darkly. "If I can see you, I know you can see me."

She heard him give a nervous laugh.

"I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable, Sakura."

"Kakashi, I think we're way past the point of 'comfortable.' We're so deep in 'uncomfortable' that I think any awkward moment after this will pale in comparison. I don't even want to think about it anymore else I'll go mad. I just want to know why in the hell it's so hot in here! Isn't there AC or a fan in here?!"

"I already looked and there's AC, but its not working. I did open all the windows, though, but there just doesn't seem to be much of a breeze tonight."

"Of course it's not and of course there isn't." Sakura said unsurprised at this point. "But why can't I shake the feeling that that old biddy has something to do with all this?"

"Sakura...You really need to stop using that poor woman as a scapegoat."

"Poor woman? _Poor woman?!_ Are you kidding me, Kakashi?! Because of that 'poor woman' I'm laying here half naked with you in bed!"

Kakashi made a mental note to thank the old woman when they checked out.

"It's been a hard day for both of us." Kakashi said calmly. "Let's just try to get some sleep, okay? It'll be better in the morning...I promise."

"Better be." Sakura mumbled under her breath while crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning on her side to face away from him.

Kakashi's eyes never left her. Instead, he ventured to trace Sakura's silhouette against the moonlight with his eyes. Beginning at the round curve of her bare shoulder, he followed the slope of her slender arm to the flare of her hip which dipped down to her toned thighs and gracefully long legs. _So beautiful,_ he thought.

Behind her, Sakura felt Kakashi shift around into a more comfortable position to go to sleep. Then, she felt warm breath against the back of her neck, bodily heat radiating towards her bare back, and the weight of two legs bent close behind hers. Kakashi had positioned himself much the same way he had earlier that night, but this time their bodies didn't touch. He was spooning her...but not.

Curiously, Sakura felt herself aching for him to move in closer.

The heavy silence was broken by Kakashi's soft murmur of

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?" Sakura replied, trying her best to sound like she had just been drifting off to sleep when in truth she really wasn't.

"Sakura, just _why_ aren't we together?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

To be continued...


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

**Chapter 2-Answers**

Kakashi watched Sakura's body visibly stiffen before him the minute he asked the question.

Sakura let out a deep breath. _This is all HER fault,_ Sakura couldn't help but think irritably.

"Kakashi, do we have to do this now?"

"I don't think I could sleep now that I've asked, could you?"

"...no."

"Then why, Sakura?"

"No offense, Kakashi, but because we'd make an odd couple, that's why. You're 14 years older than me, _plus _you used to be my teacher. It's just too weird, you know?"

"I see...Is this really how you feel or just what you say because of what other people might say?"

"It's the same difference, Kakashi."

"No, it's not, Sakura. With no one here to judge us, no one here to say it'd be wrong, do you really find me that unappealing?"

Sakura stared hard into the distance. Image filled memories of Kakashi buff and shirtless, sometimes wet after a swim or after a hard day's training came to the forefront of her not-so-innocent-anymore mind. And of course, she couldn't forget about the way his soft silvery hair fell haphazardly on his brow when he took off his hitai-ate making him look...hot. And when he smiled, even with his mask on, he just looked so, so...cute. _Oh, god._ thought Sakura while Inner Sakura simply continued to drool. It didn't help matters that the man, and not just the memory, was lying just a few inches behind her asking why she didn't seem to want him.

"You're not unappealing, Kakashi." was Sakura's only reply.

"Do you find it hard to relate to me because of the age difference?"

"You're not hard to relate to, Kakashi. If you were, I wouldn't consider you my friend. If anything, you're very easy to relate to because we've shared the same experiences and have been around each other through all these years."

"Fine. Am I too mature for you then?"

"Better than being too _immature_." Sakura said as the image of a certain spiky-haired blond popped into her mind. "Besides, you know what they say about girls maturing faster than boys. The way things are, our maturity levels are probably almost even. And the times when you are more mature than me, I only appreciate it more because it gives me better insight about the world around me and turns me into a better person."

"Well, then. Do you think I don't respect you and care about you enough?"

More memories flickered through Sakura's mind like a movie reel...Kakashi protecting her at the chunin exam, Kakashi saving her from a dueling Naruto and Sasuke on top of a hospital rooftop, Kakashi laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly telling her that everything would be okay, Kakashi standing aside and letting _her _take complete charge during a mission to terminate a problem by the name of Sasori, Kakashi always speaking to her and treating her like an equal during missions and off...

"I know you respect and care for me, Kakashi. Thank you...by the way." Sakura said softly.

"You're welcome." Kakashi replied just as quietly. "Well, I guess that just leaves the part about me having once been your sensei. Does it really bother you that much that I used to teach you? Does it really age me that much?"

"No...not really. It's only taught me to respect you and admire you for what you've accomplished and who you are."

"Sakura, you're not really..." Kakashi took a breath and tried to get a hold of himself. "Fine. Do I annoy you then?"

"The reading porn in public does. How can you do that anyway without your body betraying you?"

"Really good self-control?" Kakashi laughed nervously. If only she knew how he was currently waging an inner battle with himself as she lay there so close and so _naked_ before him not only physically, but mentally and emotionally through this little conversation of theirs.

"Do I smell bad then?"

Sakura couldn't help but give a small laugh. With his current proximity, she _could_ smell him. In spite of the current heat and either of them having yet taken a shower today, Kakashi still smelled like Kakashi...male, and clean, and good. _Really_ good.

"You smell good, Kakashi." Sakura said unable to hide the sound of her smile.

"Sakura..." Kakashi said with a hint of frustration, "Going back to my original question: _Just why aren't we together?_ Everything you've just said..." Kakashi said shaking his head. "I mean it sounds as if you...but then you won't...I don't understand." Kakashi finished lamely, feeling thoroughly confused.

After several minutes of tense silence, Sakura's voice finally rang out strong and true.

"I'm too traditional, Kakashi. After what happened with Sasuke, I learned that the guy should make the first move. If I'm the one to make the first move, then I won't know if the guy is with me because he wanted me in the first place or because I threw myself at him. But if _he_ makes the first move, then I know he wanted me from the very beginning."

When Kakashi didn't respond, Sakura sighed, figuring that she would just have to spell it out for him.

"To answer your question, Kakashi, we're not together because I've been waiting all these years for you to make the first move. So here's my question for _you_, Kakashi...Will you ever make the first move and why haven't you already?"

It was Kakashi's turn to have his eyes grow wide in shock.

To be continued...


	3. The First Move

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: Rated M for LEMON.

**Chapter 3-The First Move  
**

Kakashi lay staring at Sakura in disbelief.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't know you felt that way about _me_. If I had known, I would've...I mean, Sakura, it's like you said before...I'm 14 years older than you and I used to be your teacher. The last thing I wanted to do was to force myself on you. It's bad enough that I'm known as Konoha's resident pervert coming second only to Jiraiya himself. If I pursued you without you wanting me to, I would've only perpetuated that image. So can you understand why I couldn't make the first move? Why my hands were tied?"

"Yes." Sakura replied quietly.

The pair laid together in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a minute.

"How long, Sakura?"

"Well, I guess it'd have to be when I finally got over Sasuke. When I realized that I deserved someone who actually cared for me back and would treat me with the love and respect that I deserved."

"Sakura...that's not really what I asked. How long?" Kakashi repeated patiently, but a little more firmly.

"I don't know. Maybe since I turned 18?"

"4 years! Oh my god, Sakura! _4 years!_ Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because, Kakashi, my heart has been broken once already! The last thing I wanted was for it to be broken again, and especially not by you! I wanted, no, _needed_ you to make the first move! If anything was going to happen between us, it would be because you were sure. If you weren't sure..."

"...Then you would've allowed us to never happen at all." Kakashi finished for her.

"Yes." Sakura said softly.

"But, Sakura, all these years!..." Kakashi said with all the weight of regret.

They fell into silence again, overwhelmed by what they had done, or more correctly...hadn't. The only reason they never got together wasn't because they didn't want each other, but because they were too busy being considerate of each other. It was silly, ironic at most.

"So you want me to make the first move, huh?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Yes." Sakura whispered.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes."

Sakura felt Kakashi shift behind her, the weight of his body dipping her body closer towards his as he moved across the bed.

"Sakura, you had better be _absolutely_ sure about this because once I start, I'm not going to be able to stop." Kakashi said inches above her ear, his warm breath tickling her with each word he spoke.

Sakura swallowed hard.

"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She replied confidently.

Sakura felt Kakashi move in closer than he already was, felt his nose nuzzle her hair, felt him breathe her in. Sakura closed her eyes, mesmerized by the sensation. Acutely aware of his every action, Sakura felt him slowly move again, his lips lightly brushing the scallop of her ear, the corner of her jaw, the side of her neck. Then, her eyes shot open as she felt his lips press hard against her neck, kissing her so hotly that it was sure to leave a mark. And then, Kakashi's hot breath was at her ear once more.

"Then consider this my first move." Kakashi said darkly.

"Oh..." Sakura couldn't help but whimper.

The bed shifted and dipped again and featherlight fingers began to lazily trail her body, seeming to follow a deliberate path...Slowly up the curve of her bare shoulder, down the creamy smooth skin of her arm, up the gentle flare of her hip, finally coming to a rest down on one of her toned thighs.

"You're _so beautiful_, Sakura. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to tell you that?" Kakashi whispered against her ear. "...Consider this my second."

Sakura was dying a slow death.

The bed shifted yet again and this time Sakura found herself looking straight up at Kakashi. He had propped himself up on one elbow behind her and was holding her chin up with his other hand, forcing her to look at him directly.

"And believe me when I tell you that I have no intention of breaking your heart, Sakura." Kakashi said firmly, making it clear that he was dead serious. "Because I love you too much to do any such thing on purpose." Then he slowly lowered his mouth upon hers, literally sealing his promise with a kiss. He reveled at the softness and wetness of her mouth. He savored its taste that was uniquely Sakura. He took pleasure in its _willingness_ to move against his own.

As he slowly, almost regretfully, broke their lung burning kiss, Kakashi whispered into her ear once more.

"And this is my third."

"Oh..." Sakura couldn't help but whimper again. She really was going to die in this man's arms.

Nimble fingers found their way to her back, expertly undoing each small hook of her bra. Then the fabric was being slowly pulled down her arms and unceremoniously thrown to the floor. Strong hands wrapped themselves around the newly exposed mounds of round flesh, squeezing them gently. Hardened nipples were rolled and pinched between two skilled fingers.

"My fourth." Kakashi whispered, nuzzling against Sakura whose whimpers had now turned into aroused moans.

As one hand continued to massage a pert breast, the other strayed below the waistband of Sakura's now soaked panties. Kakashi's fingertips lightly played with the coarse, wiry curls of Sakura's mound before brushing against her soft, slippery folds and teasing her hypersensitive bundle of nerves. He trailed her wetness from her soaking wet core to the round nub of flesh, drawing mindnumbing circles upon it at an increasingly fast pace. Sakura's breaths became ragged, turning into a sigh of relief only when two strong digits finally plunged themselves deep inside of her. Sakura spread her legs wider, eagerly giving Kakashi easier access. Her hips bucked of their own volition, bumping against his already hardened length, arousing it even more. What had been slow in and out movements between her legs quickly turned into unrelenting pistoning thrusts. Sakura felt herself losing to waves of intense pleasure and even as she arched her back, her head against his chest, screaming his name, Kakashi didn't stop his assault until she had cum all over his hand and splattered the sheets beneath them, soaking the sheets straight through.

Sakura was still trembling from her high when Kakashi nuzzled against her ear yet again and whispered, "That is my fifth." But his next words came out even more seductively than his last. "This next one will be my sixth. Expect this one to happen a lot more often from here on out."

Sakura felt the waistband of her panties slowly tugged down and she didn't hesitate to aid in their complete removal. Shifting movements behind her told her that Kakashi was lowering the waistband of his own underwear. And then Sakura felt a hardness press against her entrance. It teasingly slid up and down the length of her slit before finally taking its slow entrance between her silkened folds, burying itself completely deep inside of her body. Sakura vaguely heard her deep moan echoed by Kakashi's behind her. Soft kisses were gently rained on the back of her neck as Kakashi slowly drew himself out, then sunk himself back in. His affectionate kisses alone were enough to drive Sakura over the edge. They rolled and ground their hips against each other in perfect unison as if they had done this a million times before. It felt so good, so right...so perfect. Sakura reached behind her and grabbed Kakashi's hip, silently begging him to drive into her harder, faster, deeper. More. She needed more. She would never have enough of him. Kakashi deftly lifted one of her legs up high in the air and rammed into her body with all the speed and might he could muster, which was either fortunate or unfortunate for Sakura because this was, after all, Hatake Kakashi, renowned for his inhuman speed and power. Sakura found herself helplessly clutching at the sheets beneath her and burying her face in the mattress as her small body slid up and down the bed from Kakashi's rough lovemaking. The angle in which he had her now effectively hit her clit with each driving thrust and before Sakura knew it, she was screaming endlessly into the mattress from an orgasm that never seemed to cease.

Kakashi thankfully slowed his pumping long enough to let his poor, panting lover recover. After her breathing seemed to return to a somewhat normal rate, Kakashi's hands grabbed Sakura's hips and used this firm grasp around her body to slam it hard upon his over and over again. Sakura found that his hold gave him too much control, too much power, and again, Sakura found herself helpless as Kakashi relentlessly pounded into her, crazed into a frenzy, frantic for his own release. Her body slid up and down the mattress once more, pushed to its ultimate limit when Kakashi rammed into her one last, unbelievably hard time, letting out a guttural groan as he spilled himself completely inside of her. A last few futile thrusts, and then all was still again.

Their hearts pounding hard in their chests, their breaths quick and panting, Kakashi lovingly wrapped his arms around Sakura's limp and exhausted body, spooning her to him for a second time, but this time with him throbbing deep inside of her, and the friends now turned lovers succumbed to some much needed sleep.

To be continued...


	4. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: Rated M for LEMON. Also, Kakashi's perverted side comes out in this one, but bear with me. I'll make it sweet. I promise.

**Chapter 4-Pillow Talk**

Sakura woke up to bright rays of sunshine flooding in from all the open windows. She lifted an arm up to block the sun's blinding glare when she noticed the lean muscular arm wrapped around her naked torso. Actually, she was _completely_ naked and from the feel of it, so was the warm body pressed hard against her back. Sakura slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder and came face to naked face with her ex-sensei. _Oh. My. Goodness. Was this really the man I just made love to a few hours ago?_ thought Sakura. _Geez, I scored!_ Inner Sakura could only fervently nod her head in agreement.

Sakura took a moment to examine the face that had eluded her and her teammates for the longest time. The bottom half of Kakashi's face was already stubbled from an early morning beard. A small cleft indented the bottom of his chin. His bridged nose was straight and well-defined. His lips were neither too thin or too fat...definitely not fish lips. Each feature of Kakashi's face was exactly what one would expect from a perfect male specimen. _Well, Kakashi is a perfect male specimen,_ thought Sakura. _I could get used to waking up next to him like this for the rest of my life,_ she thought as a small smile graced her lips. Her smile was met by Kakashi's as his one obsidian eye slowly opened up and sparkled at the mere sight of her. For the first time in all the 10 years that they had known each other, Sakura saw what Kakashi's smile looked like without a mask on. It was the warmest, kindest, most endearing smile Sakura had ever seen. He had adorable little dimples. His teeth were white and straight, not at all bucked the way Naruto had once suggested. And the happy eye crease that Sakura had long associated with his smile completed the vision. But what took the cake was that it was all for her eyes alone to see.

"Good morning." Kakashi murmured, gently pressing his lips to her bare shoulderblade.

"Morning." Sakura smiled back, tilting her head up as Kakashi softly lowered his lips upon hers for their first ever morning kiss. At that same moment, she felt a slight twitch from deep within her. _Right. He's still in me. Hm, that reaction from just a kiss?_ Sakura thought with mild amusement.

"Told you I'd keep my promise." Kakashi broke into her thoughts, smiling at her with one half-hooded eye.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"I promised you things would be better in the morning, remember?" Kakashi smirked at her.

"Right..." Sakura said slowly, a smile spreading across her own face. What could possibly be better than waking up naked in Kakashi's arms with him already growing hard deep inside of her after having just had a bout of mindblowing sex the night before?

Nothing.

Kakashi gently pushed into her with an experimental thrust.

Okay...Maybe that.

"Not too sore are you?" Kakashi asked while giving his hips a bit of a swirl causing Sakura's eyes to roll towards the back of her head.

"Mmm. I don't think so." Sakura hummed.

"Well, that's good to hear seeing how I wanted to give my brightest student a little review of our lesson from the night before."

"_Kakashi!_"

"You forgot the 'sensei'."

"You haven't been my sensei in 10 years!"

"I still love teaching you new things." Kakashi teased, resting his forehead inbetween Sakura's shoulderblades and beginning to thrust into her a little harder.

"Oh god, Kakashi!" Sakura shouted in both pleasure at what he was doing and annoyance at what he was saying.

"Well?"

"Well, what?!" Sakura asked irritably. She really wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"And what move would this be?" Kakashi asked wryly.

Sakura turned her head around to look at him incredulously.

"You gotta be kidding me?!"

"C'mon, Sakura. Play my little game with me or did I literally fuck your brains out last night that you can't remember?"

"KAKASHI!"

"Hmm. Pretty good, but I'd rather hear that while you're cumming, not before."

"KAKASHI! Oh my god! This is what I get for sleeping with a pervert!" Sakura buried her face in her hands in exasperation, but Kakashi simply smiled happily and continued to pump himself in and out of her from behind.

"I do believe I warned you that once I started, I wouldn't be able to stop." He said with a happy lilt in his voice, knowing that he was right.

"Kakashi, I'm fine with the lovemaking...God, am I fine with the lovemaking!" Sakura sighed as Kakashi hit a particularly delicious spot deep inside of her. "But I didn't know the pervy talk came with the package."

"You got a problem with my package?" Kakashi asked lightly.

Ugh! Sakura could _hear_ the smile on his face.

"You are unbelievable!" Sakura said, trying to hold down her increasingly rising temper.

"Again, pretty good, but I'd still rather hear it while you're cumming and not before." Kakashi said coolly.

"OH MY GOD, KAKASHI!" Sakura turned to look at him with flaring eyes.

"Same applies to that one."

"I give up." Sakura said weakly, staring into the distance as her body continued to writhe in accordance to Kakashi's pumping.

"Mmm. That one could fit in with page 194 of 'Icha, Icha Paradise' when Junko's lover conveniently gets tied to the bed. Gotta remember that one when we're role playing."

"Kakashi, are you _trying_ to drive me out?!" Sakura turned to look at him again in disbelief.

"Actually, if I'm not much mistaken, I'm currently trying to drive _into_ you."

"OH MY GOD! You are such a PERVERT!" Sakura shouted, trying to will herself to get away from him, but for some reason couldn't.

"Yes, but you still love me." Kakashi said softly, smiling close to her ear.

"I think I need to plead insanity." Sakura huffed.

"Oh, Sakura. I'm only teasing you." Kakashi said, kissing her softly behind the ear. "It's just so fun getting you riled up."

"You actually like seeing me angry?!"

"Not angry, Sakura. Riled up. There's a world of difference there."

"Which would be?"

"One means I could be punched and sent flying straight out of the village, while the other could mean a night-long bout of amazing sex. To be honest, I prefer the latter."

"How romantic." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I can be romantic, Sakura." Kakashi said, nuzzling his stubbled cheek against her smooth one.

"How can a perv be romantic?!"

"Oh, I don't know. I could massage your feet after a hard day's work at the hospital. Or maybe I could sneak up behind you and wrap my arms around your waist while you're doing the dishes. Maybe I could hold you in my arms on a rainy day for no other reason than to just hold you. Maybe I could make love to you slowly just because I want to be with you and inside of you for as long as possible. I can be romantic, Sakura. You just gotta give me the chance." Kakashi said, showering the back of her neck with gentle kisses.

"I knew there had to be a reason I loved you." Sakura said quietly, letting her eyes drift shut at the feel of his kisses.

"Stay with me, Sakura, and I'll promise you a million reasons to love me."

"I'm not planning to leave you, Kakashi. We just barely got started!"

"That's not what I meant, Sakura." Kakashi said, clamping down onto the side of her neck with a particularly hungry open-mouthed kiss and effectively adding another dark mark just inches from the one he had left the night before.

"Marry me, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open.

"What?!"

Kakashi tightened his grip on her so that she couldn't get away and laid another hot, open-mouthed kiss on the side of her neck. She was going to look like a cheetah by the time he was through with her.

"We wasted 4 years we could've possibly spent together as lovers because we were too busy being polite. We've had 10 years to get to know each other as teacher and student, teammates and friends. And I've already lived 36 years of my life alone and lonely because I couldn't find the right woman to open up to and spend the rest of my life with. It may sound rushed, Sakura, but in all actuality it's really not. We've been years and years in the making and I think we should just own up to it and make it official before we waste anymore years of our lives being apart, don't you?"

Sakura turned her head around to look at him yet again.

"Were you a negotiator while you were in ANBU, Kakashi? Because you sure as hell have a way with words."

Kakashi laughed.

"Does this mean I persuaded you?"

"Kakashi, I don't need persuading because my answer's already yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Kakashi cheered embracing Sakura tighter against him.

"Pretty good, but I'd rather hear that when you're cumming, not before." Sakura smirked, using Kakashi's own perverted words against him.

"Oh, you're just asking for it, aren't you?" Kakashi growled against the back of her neck.

"Kakashi, you just asked me to marry you. Of course I'm asking for it!"

"Well, how do you want it then?"

Sakura turned around to look him straight in the eye.

"Make love to me the way you said you would if I gave you the chance."

Kakashi stopped in mid-kiss against her neck and met her gaze.

"What time do we have to check out by?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"11am."

"And what time is it now?"

"8am."

"Well that's not nearly enough time. Guess we'll just be staying here another night."

"Kakashi! We have 3 hours! That's gotta be more than enough time to make slow love to me!"

"Sakura, you just asked me to make love to you the way I would if I had the chance and you just gave me that chance. Trust me, with all the things I want to do to you, 3 hours isn't nearly enough time."

"Oh..." Sakura whimpered as Kakashi's mouth came crashing down upon hers.

To be continued...


	5. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: Rated M for LEMON...If it weren't for the chapters before this, this chapter would most definitely have been PWP.

**Chapter 5-Taken**

By the time Kakashi broke their kiss, Sakura's lips were raw and swollen. Her mind was fogged up and incapable of grasping onto a single, solitary thought. It was like all her other five senses...touch, taste, smell, hear, and see...had gone into overdrive and completely overridden her ability to think. Her vision tunneled and all that existed was herself and the man she had given herself up to completely.

Kakashi gently pushed into her and Sakura gave out a soft moan. God, he loved the way she sounded when he made love to her! He'd make love to her over and over if only to hear her sound that way in his arms forever. Actually, he was going to make love to her over and over, and not just today, tonight, and into tomorrow morning, but quite literally forever...Because she had agreed to marry him. She agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, and let him love her forever, and let him _make_ love to her forever. A satisfied smile spread across Kakashi's face because he knew that no one else would ever get to know what it was like to be with Sakura in this way. Every moan, every writhe of her body, every expression of sheer ecstasy, belonged solely to him. And once they were married, all the world could do was acknowledge it and respect it. Knowing this, Kakashi felt, for the first time in his life, truly happy.

Kakashi pressed his stubbled cheek against Sakura's smooth one and embraced her tighter against him while continuing to gently draw himself in and out of her.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Mm-hmm..." Sakura replied dreamily.

Kakashi looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed tight and a big smile was spread across her face. Kakashi couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't even shown her all his tricks yet.

"Sakura, you wanna try something new?"

"Mm-hmm..." She all but purred.

"Then turn over for me."

"Mm-kay..."

She was just about to do that when Kakashi grabbed her hips and stopped her.

"What? What's wrong?" Her eyes went wide looking at him worried.

"I didn't want to slip out of you." He explained.

"Kakashi, how do you expect me to turn over while you're still in me?"

"Like this." And with one swift movement, he lifted one of her legs up and quickly ducked under it, all the while never drawing out of her.

"Oh...OH!" Sakura exclaimed finding herself flat on her back with Kakashi touching her in new and wonderful places from deep within.

"Mmm..." She moaned again.

A big grin spread across Kakashi's face. Oh, he had so much to teach her.

Sakura caught the look on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Sakura asked him incredulously.

"Just thinking about all the different ways I'm going to make sweet love to you."

"Pervert." She teased, albeit half serious.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later that I am one."

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Without a word and just a devilish smile on his face, Kakashi raised her legs up and hooked them over his shoulders, lifting her hips up at an angle. Then, he gently thrust into her again.

"OH!" Sakura cried once more. If he had been deep inside of her before, he was so much deeper now. The intensity of her pleasure increased tenfold when Kakashi began to thrust into her earnestly, this time harder, deeper, and a little faster than before.

"Oh god, Kakashi! That feels sooo good!" Sakura gushed, meeting each roll of his hips with her own.

Kakashi smirked. He knew reading all those "Icha, Icha" books would pay off someday.

"Sure does." He agreed wholeheartedly, closing his own eyes to focus solely on the tightness sliding up and down his length, squeezing and milking him for all he was worth.

Sakura moaned again and Kakashi had the sudden urge to press his mouth hard against hers if only to have her moan against his as they kissed.

He lowered himself upon her and brought his lips down to hers. He slipped his tongue between her slightly parted lips and glided his tongue slowly against her own. At the same time, he slowly ground himself into her harder where they were joined down below. Glide of the tongue, push of the hip. Glide, push. Then glide and push again. That's all it took and he got exactly what he wanted...Sakura moaned against his mouth and his already hardened cock throbbed in response.

He kissed her cheek, then her other cheek, then the side of her neck. His hands slid up from her hips, up her slim sides, up to her firm breasts. He squeezed them gently and let her hardened nipples rub against the palms of his hands before wrapping his hot mouth around one rosy peak, then the other, slowly suckling each one. His thrusts became harder and he felt his balls start to tighten up, but he needed to last for her. He didn't want to leave her behind. They were meant to share this moment together.

He reached between them and pressed his thumb hard against Sakura's clit, rubbing against it with quick, rapid movements. His reward was Sakura's high pitched chanting of

"KakashiKakashi...KAKASHIIII!!"

Sakura bucked hard against him, grabbing his butt to make him stop pumping so that she could just ride her high, and then Kakashi could hold on no longer himself. He rammed into her hard one last time, then spilled his seed deep inside of her. When he had emptied himself completely, a wave of relief washed over him, and he collapsed upon Sakura's sweat-drenched body. She cupped his face in her hands and lovingly kissed both of his closed eyes, both of his cheeks, then the corner of his mouth. It was at this moment that Sakura realized that maybe Kakashi was right...3 hours wasn't nearly enough time for Kakashi to do all the things he wanted to do to her.

To be continued...


	6. Controversy Alleviated

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: Rated M for mature themes and content, mainly the controversy surrounding KakaSaku.

**Chapter 6-Controversy Alleviated**

"You still with me, Kakashi?" Sakura laughed softly, still cupping his face in her hands.

Kakashi slowly opened up his one obsidian eye and smiled down at her.

"I just need to catch my breath." He panted.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd wear out the famous Copy Nin Sharingan Kakashi." Sakura teased.

"Woman, I'm doin' most of the work here!"

Sakura giggled.

"I'm doing the best I can to do my fair share, Kakashi, but it's kinda hard when I'm pinned beneath someone bigger than me!"

"Oh, right." Kakashi said, lifting himself off and slipping himself out of her for the first time since he had entered her late that night.

They both moaned at losing the connection that they had held for such a long time, but they really did need to take a break. They were only human after all. They'd just have to find some other way to connect...like snuggling. Well, at least until they had both recovered well enough for their next bout of lovemaking.

Kakashi plopped down next to Sakura on his side of the bed and stretched his arms open for her. She obligingly crawled into them and laid her head down on his chest, placing a hand on his still racing heart.

"We will have to leave this room at some point you know?" She murmured.

Kakashi softly kissed the crown of her head and gently rubbed the arm she had across his chest.

"Not if I can help it." He said quietly.

"Kakashi! We gotta eat sometime!"

"Room service." He said off-handedly.

"We'll get sore!" Sakura protested.

"Hence, the snuggling break." Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, giving her a little squeeze as if to prove his point.

"But still!"

"I've got great stamina, Sakura. I can go for hours, days even."

"Maybe you can, Kakashi, but I can't!"

"Another thing I'll have to teach you." Kakashi smirked.

Sakura lifted her head up and caught the look on his face.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very serious."

"Gah! What did I get myself into?" Sakura said weakly, laying her head back down on his chest.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be gentle." Kakashi said comfortingly.

"You haven't been so far!" Sakura cried. "I mean, well, yeah, at first you are, but then towards the end..."

"Sorry about that." Kakashi said sincerely.

"It's okay. I know it can't be helped. It's just that you're so, so..."

_Fast? Powerful? Big?_

"Am I wearing you out?" Kakashi broke in.

"I'm just afraid I won't be able to walk again!" Sakura relented.

"I'll carry you in my arms."

"As romantic as that sounds, Kakashi, I'm still the one who has to deal with the pain."

"I'm sore, too, you know?"

Without meaning to, they both looked down at his flaccid length at the same time. Sakura tentatively reached down and touched it experimentally, brushing her fingertips lightly against it. It twitched. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She lightly brushed her fingers against it again, and again it twitched.

"Sakura...It's not a toy."

"Oh! Sorry!" Sakura blushed.

"Don't be. I'm not complaining!" Kakashi laughed. "But if you know what's good for you, you might want to stop playing with it right now, especially if you're afraid of being sore as you said you were."

But Sakura naughtily brushed her fingers slowly against it again, causing it to twitch and literally grow before her very eyes.

"Sakura...are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Kakashi asked in his "sensei" voice.

"I'm sorry! I've just never seen it actually do _that_ before!"

"Sakura, that's what happens when you rub it!"

"I know! I just think it's interesting that I can have that kind of effect on it!"

"Sakura, you've _always_ had that kind of effect on it."

Sakura immediately shot up from his chest and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ew! Even when I was twelve?!" Sakura asked aghast.

"Okay, maybe not always!" Kakashi quickly backpedaled.

When Sakura continued to look at him with disgust, Kakashi felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"I'm not a pedophile, Sakura!"

Silence.

"I'm not!"

Still silence.

"For crying out loud, Sakura! It took me until you were 22 to finally sleep with you! I'm not a pedophile!"

"Better not be!" Sakura huffed and laid her head back down on his chest, but with a slight frown still on her face.

"Sakura, trust me, I didn't start having feelings for you until they were appropriate, okay? I mean, did I ever act or treat you inappropriately when you were younger?"

"No."

"Did I ever insinuate that I wanted to do anything with you other than what was appropriate when you were still my student?"

"No."

"Did I ever touch you the wrong way or say anything to you the wrong way when you were still in my care?"

"No."

"Then you should know I'm not a pedophile, Sakura! It took me a long time to finally notice you and that was mainly because I _did_ know you were still too young. But when you _did_ finally grow up and turned into this amazing young woman, how could I _not_ take notice?"

"So it was all about my body then was it?"

"Sakura, no! Didn't we go through all this already last night?!"

Kakashi lifted Sakura's chin up and made her look him straight in the eye.

"Haruno Sakura, I respect you, I admire you, and God knows I love you, deeply, and for a very long time. Don't you dare think that I'm only in this relationship to get in your pants!"

Sakura's eyes softened and she looked back into Kakashi's one open eye with a knowing look. Kakashi's breath hitched. At this point, he knew that look.

"Sakura, I thought you just said..."

"I know what I said, Kakashi, but just make love to me anyway, okay?"

Because, gentlemen, there's no surer way of getting into a woman's pants than saying you want her for who she is and not for what she can put out.

To be continued...


	7. Self Taught

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: Rated M for LEMON, so if this sort of thing offends you, turn back now! Run for the hills! Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Chapter 7-Self Taught**

Kakashi was just about to get up when Sakura's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let me do the work this time." She smiled at him.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat and he momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

He laid himself back down flat on the bed and watched as Sakura lifted herself up above him, straddling him. She bent down towards him and gave him a breathtaking view of her swaying breasts before planting her lips upon his for a slow, lingering kiss. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck to deepen it, sliding his tongue between her lips and letting their tongues flick and glide against each other for quite some time. The little wrestling match could have gone on forever if it weren't for a little annoying but necessary thing called breathing.

They parted, panting hard, trying to relieve the burn of their lungs with gulps of cool air. They gazed at each other with glazed over eyes and then Sakura's lips were on Kakashi again, this time attacking his neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. She trailed the flat of her tongue against his Adam's apple moving up to his jugular, then sucked hungrily at the tender flesh. She pulled back only when she knew it would leave a telltale mark. She smiled because after all the times Kakashi had marked her the night before, she was finally able to stake her claim on him.

Her next gentle kiss landed in the small dip between his collarbones. Following a predetermined path of her own making, Sakura ghosted her warm breath inches above Kakashi's skin and planted another soft kiss on his sternum. Moving herself lower on his body still, she let her eyes linger on his washboard abdomen only for a minute before kissing him just above his belly button. She could hear Kakashi's breathing go ragged. She could _see_ him panting.

Locking her eyes with his to make sure he was watching, she lowered her lips to the head of his cock and gently kissed it. She could've sworn she heard Kakashi give out a small, imperceptible whimper. She continued to shower his hardened length with soft kisses, slowly moving from tip to base, then back up again. Back at his head, she swirled her tongue around the smooth, silkened flesh before wrapping her warm mouth completely around it, sucking hard. Kakashi's eyes rolled to the back of his head and this time he let out a deep, clearly audible, pleasured moan. Sakura smiled around his cock, pleased by his reaction, then relaxed her throat to let him further into her mouth until her lips almost touched his base. She juggled his balls gently with her hand while the other aided in squeezing his length, then she sucked again, letting her cheeks hollow as she bobbed up and down upon him. But Kakashi's moans seemed deepest when she simply pressed and swirled her tongue hard against the bottom side of his cock, midway between his head and his base, so Sakura concentrated all her efforts there. The thin, silkened flesh slid easily up and down between the hardened muscles of his cock and her skillfully prodding tongue. Sakura raised her eyes up just in time to see Kakashi's eyes squeeze tightly shut and his face grimace not only in pleasure, but in his efforts to not lose his load so soon.

Not wanting him to lose it so quickly either before even having had the chance to get him inside of her again, Sakura halted her ministrations and raised herself up above Kakashi's length, aligning it to her entrance. Then, she slowly lowered herself down upon it, letting it sink into her inch by unbearably slow inch. They mutually groaned in relief at being joined together once more. Sakura gently rocked against him both to adjust herself to his penetration and also to let her clit hit against him with each slow grind. It must have felt as good to him as it did to her for Kakashi gave out another deep, gratified moan. Tilting her head and arching her back, Sakura gyrated her hips in wide circles, giving Kakashi another awesome view while letting him touch every inch of her from deep within, but it wasn't enough...There had to be friction if they were both to cum.

Sakura placed a hand on either side of Kakashi's head, steadied herself on her legs and knees, and began to repeatedly impale herself upon him, letting her tightness and burning heat squeeze him over and over again. As the pressure began to build up inside of her, Sakura's pumping became quicker and more erratic, making their bodies slap noisily against each other. Kakashi could only lay back, close his eyes, and grab fistfuls of blanket beneath him as Sakura rode him hard and fast. And then, Sakura felt her inner muscles pulsate around Kakashi's member and she froze altogether, letting the contractions build up into waves of unbelievable pleasure until she was screaming Kakashi's name once more. Kakashi lay wide-eyed and breathless as he watched Sakura ride her high. It was all he could do to keep his hips still and not pound into her. When her orgasm finally subsided, Sakura fell limp upon Kakashi's chest.

Mimicking what she had done to him earlier, Kakashi cupped Sakura's face in his hands and gently kissed each of her closed eyelids, each of her cheeks, and the corner of her slightly parted mouth. He let her catch her breath, but the instant she nodded her head to tell him they could continue, he brought his hands to her hips and began to vigorously thrust up and into her once more. Sakura let him take full control, too exhausted to move at the pace he wanted which was, to be honest, really far too hard and far too quick for anybody anyway, exhausted or otherwise. She lay helplessly on top of him, panting in hot huffs against his ear as he rammed himself up and into her body again and again. It didn't matter if she was on top or if he was on top, once Kakashi was given control his lovemaking inevitably turned rough. These were Sakura's last thoughts as he drove into her body one last, hard time as he groaned his release. He swirled himself inside of her a couple of more times for good measure, then lay panting and exhausted beneath Sakura, lazily tracing her back up and down.

"Where did you learn to do all that?!" Kakashi asked in awe.

"What, the tongue thing?"

"Everything!"

"Hatake Kakashi, do you really think I could've spent all those years under your tutelage without sneaking a peak at one of your dirty, little, orange books?" Sakura smirked at him.

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization.

"Why you little..." He growled and Sakura fell into fits of laughter as she found herself pinned beneath him once more with him kissing every part of her that came within his reach.

To be continued...


	8. Slip of the Tongue

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: Rate M for mature content.

**Chapter 8-Slip of the Tongue**

It was hard to tell how much time had passed since Sakura and Kakashi fell back into an exhausted but blissfully happy sleep in each other's arms. All that Sakura knew was that once she finally did wake up, her stomach was growling in hungry protest.

Sakura looked up at the digital clock on the nightstand with bleary eyes.

1:45 pm

No wonder.

"Kakashi?"

"Mm."

"Kakashi!"

"Yes, Sakura."

"I'm hungry."

"Really?" Kakashi asked sleepily. "'Cuz the last time I checked you were eating my..."

"KAKASHI!!" Sakura's eyes shot wide open and she looked at him in utter shock.

Kakashi smirked.

"Pervert. I know. But you still love me and you know it."

Sakura shook her head at him in disbelief.

"All I have to say is that you had better keep that kind of talk confined to the bedroom."

"What if we're alone in an elevator, or locked up in a closet, or..."

"Oh my god, Kakashi! Enough already! You know what I mean!"

"No, Sakura. I don't. Mind explaining it to me?" Kakashi teased, rolling on top of her again and kissing her everywhere he could.

"Kakashi...you're insatiable." Sakura said in defeat beneath him.

"Mmm. Tell me about it." Kakashi growled as he continued to shower her with kisses.

"For goodness sake! Aren't you hungry?!"

"Sure am." Kakashi said, taking the opportune time to latch onto the side of her neck. He was seriously starting to run out of areas he hadn't marked her already.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing at his shoulders.

"What?!" He laughed down at her.

"Seriously, I'm hungry!"

"Kill joy." Kakashi teased, but lifted himself off of her all the same, grabbing the room service menu conveniently found next to the phone.

"So what'll it be? Chicken Teriyaki? Tempura? Sushi? Chicken Curry?..."

"Mmm..." Sakura salivated at the sound of each item. "One of each, please."

"One of each?!" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Kakashi, we barely had dinner, we sure as hell didn't have breakfast, we've been at it all night and all morning, and I'm pretty damn sure we'll be at it again straight into tomorrow morning. Yes, I want one of each! I need something to sustain me if I have any chance of keeping up with you and your crazy libido!"

"Well, seeing how you put it that way..." Kakashi grinned lecherously, obviously ready to pounce on her again.

"For crying out loud, Kakashi, food first, then sex!"

"Not in my book..."

"Well it is in mine, for the moment at least, and unless you plan on having sex with yourself, I highly suggest picking up that phone and ordering some food for us!" Sakura said, getting up from the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower. I just really need to feel clean and fresh again. Besides, once that old biddy discovers we're still in here, the last thing I want is for one of her employees to see me disheveled and obviously, well..." Sakura trailed off.

"Fucked?" Kakashi finished for her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Go ahead." Kakashi reluctantly waved her off, then continued to watch her hungrily as she slowly sauntered naked away from him towards the small bathroom. "But next time I'm getting in the shower with you!" He yelled after her.

Sakura turned around, smirked at him over her shoulder, and closed the door behind her.

"I'm most _definitely_ taking a shower with you next time." Kakashi said quietly to the now closed door.

"Oh my goodness...It worked!" An excited little voice said on the other side of the telephone that Kakashi cradled between his head and shoulder, effectively jolting him straight out of his reverie. "I-I mean Front Desk! Rose speaking! How can I help you?" said the old biddy.

_Oh my god!_ Kakashi swore to himself. _What did I just do?! Sakura is most definitely not going to like this!_

Kakashi took some deep cleansing breaths and tried to pull himself together.

"Um, good morning, Rose. I just wanted to order some room service, please." He tried to say as calmly as possible, trying to play off whatever Rose might have just overheard him say.

"Oh, yes, of course! What would you like, sir?"

"I wanted to order one of everything from the lunch menu, please."

"One of everything?!" Rose asked confused.

"Well, yes, you see my girlfriend..."

"Your girlfriend?!" Rose asked both in surprise and delight.

_Shit! Sakura's definitely going to kill me!_ thought Kakashi, slapping his forehead hard with the palm of his hand.

"Um, well, yeah, anyway, we're both just really hungry and everything looked so good on the menu that..."

"Shall I bring up a bottle of champagne?" Rose interrupted excitedly.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Kakashi relented.

_Wait a minute, did Rose just say **she**__ was going to bring up the champagne?_ Kakashi asked himself.

"Very well, sir! I'll be right up with your food!"

_Shit! Rose **is** going to be the one to bring up our food!_ Kakashi panicked. To make matters worse, Kakashi could've sworn he heard Rose girlishly giggle right before hanging up her end of the line.

_Shit! What did I just do?!_ Kakashi asked himself again in despair.

_Play it cool._ Kakashi tried to calm himself. _Maybe the old biddy won't make it so obvious that I let out how Sakura and I are now a couple. Maybe I can just continue playing everything off._

But Rose's delighted giggles and exclamations of "It worked!" and "Your girlfriend?!" rang out loud and clear in Kakashi's mind.

_God, now **I'm** the one who's fucked!_ thought Kakashi, desperately burying his face in his hands.

To be continued...


	9. You Have To Care

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to leave kind and positive reviews. I don't get paid to do this, so it's a relief to know that my stories are appreciated, and _that_ is the best payment I could ever receive!

**Chapter 9-You Have To Care**

When Sakura stepped out of the steaming bathroom with a thick, fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around her body and another one wrapped around her damp hair like a turban, she was pleased to see that Kakashi had neatly made their previously rumpled bed and carefully put away their clothes that had been haphazardly thrown onto the floor the night before. There wasn't a scrap of evidence left to testify to their recent activities except maybe for the telltale marks on both their necks, but that could be easily rectified with Sakura's healing chakra. As such, Sakura walked over to the dresser mirror opposite their bed and began to heal each and every one of Kakashi's many love bites.

Kakashi watched with a sigh of disappointment. _And I had worked so hard on those, too! Oh, well. It gives me an excuse to neck her again,_ Kakashi thought smiling to himself.

"What are you smirking at?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him looking through the mirror.

"Nothing...Just thinking."

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"Kakashi! You've got a one track mind!"

"You asked." He said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, the shower's open now, so why don't you take a cold one?" Sakura smirked back at him.

"Did I ever tell you that wit only turns me on even more?" Kakashi asked, coming over to kiss her on the neck again, effectively undoing all her hard work.

"Kakashi! Cold shower, now!" Sakura said irritably, channeling her chakra back to the newly made bites.

"What? Afraid of being caught?"

"Yes!"

"It wouldn't be such a bad thing you know?"

"Are you kidding me?! If that old biddy finds out what's been going on between us, we'll never hear the end of it!"

Kakashi froze in mid-kiss against her neck as he remembered his earlier dilemma.

"She's not _that_ bad!" He tried to reason.

"Oh yes she is! Or did you forget about how she manipulated us in the first place?"

"Actually, I'm quite thankful that she did, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but the last thing I want is for her to be rubbing it in my face!"

Kakashi winced.

"Um, I'm going to take my shower now." He said weakly, pulling away from her and making his way to the bathroom looking absolutely troubled. Maybe if he hid in the bathroom long enough, he could avoid the impending encounter between the two women altogether.

"Oh, okay..." Sakura replied, confused by his sudden change in behavior, but she shrugged it off, finished re-healing her neck, then changed into fresh, clean clothes.

The same instant Kakashi stepped under the steaming, hot spray of the shower, there was an excited knocking on the door. Only he didn't hear it because of the rush of water coming down upon him. Well, ignorance _was_ bliss after all.

Eager for all the wonderful things they had ordered, Sakura opened the door wide open with a big smile on her face only to have it quickly disappear upon seeing the old biddy standing before her absolutely beaming with a bottle of champagne held up high in one hand and two champagne glasses in the other.

"Congratulations! I just heard the news! Oh, I just _knew_ it! I mean, I didn't think my little plan would actually work, but oh!" The old biddy squealed and unable to contain herself any longer, pulled Sakura into a big, breathtaking hug.

"What news?!" Sakura gasped, trying to pull herself away and feeling thoroughly confused.

"Why, that you're together now, of course! Here, these are for you two by the way." Rose smiled, handing Sakura the champagne and drinking glasses while she rolled a cart overflowing with food into the room.

"And who told you that?!" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Your boyfriend, dear!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, honey, don't be so modest! This is wonderful news!"

Sakura shot a glaring look at the closed bathroom door. _Kakashi...I'm going to kill you!_ Sakura seethed while Inner Sakura punched her fist into her hand.

"Um..."

"Rose." The old biddy smiled brightly at her.

"Rose." Sakura repeated through gritted teeth. "What exactly did my _boyfriend_ say to you?"

Rose flushed.

"Well, um, he said that he wanted to get in the shower with you." Rose said meekly.

"He said WHAT?! I'm going to _KILL HIM!_" Sakura fumed, turning away from Rose and starting towards the bathroom.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rose pleaded, pulling Sakura back by the arm. "He didn't mean to tell! I just sort of overheard!"

"And how the heck did you do that?!"

"Well, he was calling for room service, but I guess he didn't realize we were already connected when I heard him say that. Please don't kill him! You two make such a _cute_ couple!"

Sakura turned to look back at the old woman dumbfounded.

"Rose, may I ask _why_ you're so determined to put me together with that, that...MAN!" Sakura jabbed an accusing finger at the bathroom door.

"Because, sweetheart, you two were meant for each other!" Rose gushed.

"And what makes you think that?!"

"Oh, honey, I've lived a long time and in my line of work I've seen a lot of people. After awhile, you get to learn how to read them and figure these sorts of things out."

"Really?" Sakura asked skeptically. "And what exactly did you read when Kakashi and I came in?"

"Well, I saw two people who were obviously close friends by the way you walked and talked comfortably together and I would've easily passed you both off as nothing more than that if it weren't for your body language."

"What about our body language?"

"Well, dear, it was off."

"What do you mean it was off?"

"The timing. Everything you two did seemed to take longer than it should: a look, a touch, a smile. You don't _linger_ when you're 'just friends'."

Sakura blushed.

"It still doesn't mean we're 'meant for each other' like you say."

"Perhaps, and I have a right to my mistakes, but sweetheart, there's no mistaking how that man looks at you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how exactly does Kakashi look at me?"

"Like he'd never let anything bad ever happen to you. Like he cares for you very, very much. It's not very hard to see, dear. That man wears his heart on his sleeve."

_Kakashi? Wear his heart on his sleeve? Are we talking about the same stoic, porn reading shinobi?_ thought Sakura.

Rose caught the doubtful look on Sakura's face.

"Oh, you don't have to believe a word I say, honey. I'm just a nosy old woman and an old maid at that. What do I know about relationships anyway, right?" Rose laughed. "But, personally, if I had someone look at me like _that,_ I'd jump on him in a heartbeat. And you want to know why? Because _that's_ what makes a relationship. It isn't enough to be with someone you're attracted to or get along well with. Beauty fades and fights happen. You have to really _care_ about someone in order for a relationship to last. And that man _really_ cares about you whether you're aware of it or not. I guess that's been my problem all along. I've never been lucky enough to find someone to care for me like that. So take it from an old biddy...You've got a chance at what most of us could only dream of. Don't dare pass it up." Rose winked at her, then made her way back to the door.

Sakura smiled, silently walked with Rose to the door, then gave her a big hug that they both knew meant "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rose said quietly, then turned around and left.

Sakura softly closed the door behind her and was still smiling to herself when she noticed something...Silence. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi, I know you've been listening. You can come out now. I'm not going to kill you."

The bathroom door slowly cracked open and Kakashi came out of it still looking apprehensive.

"I didn't mean to tell her, Sakura. I really didn't! It was an accident!" He blurted out.

"I know it was and I really don't care anymore." Sakura said softly, then closing the distance between them, she gently kissed Kakashi on the lips. They parted smiling at each other with Kakashi just relieved to have been so easily forgiven.

"But, Kakashi..." Sakura smirked at him, "For a genius, you sure can be an idiot sometimes!"

To be continued...


	10. The Magic Number

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU again to everyone who left kind and encouraging reviews, or put this story on their favorites or alerts list, or has simply continued reading this story. It means a lot to me, so thank you!

WARNING: Rated M for LEMON.

**Chapter 10-The Magic Number**

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"You're staring."

"Oh! Sorry!"

_It would be so much easier if he would just put a freakin' shirt on...or pants...or something! Who eats with just a bath towel around their waist anyway?!_ thought Sakura irritably.

At first it was _somewhat_ easy to ignore Kakashi and his choice of clothing, or lack thereof, because there was a cart full of mouthwatering food to distract them and they were, after all, both starving. But now that they had eaten their fill, Sakura found herself inadvertently sitting back and enjoying the scenery. One that included a hot ANBU tattoo conveniently attached to a lean, muscular arm, which was attached to an equally sculpted chest and stom...

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"You're doing it again."

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Sakura blushed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her and Sakura could've sworn she heard him mumble, "And she says _I_ have a one track mind!"

"Here. Try this." He said out loud instead, raising his chopsticks towards her to offer up a particularly tasty looking dumpling.

Feeling in the mood and feeling that it was only right to put him in the mood as well, Sakura wrapped her hands around Kakashi's wrist, looked up at him through her long lashes, and ever so slowly sucked on his chopsticks, pulling the tender dumpling into her mouth and chewing it in a way that made Kakashi forget to breathe and his one open eye to stare at her mouth transfixed.

Sakura smirked. _This was just too easy._

Her hand still around his wrist, she gently pried his chopsticks out of his fingers and taking one digit after another into her mouth, she sucked each one hard and slow, much the same way she had his chopsticks, leaving Kakashi's thoughts to wander to another part of his anatomy that wouldn't mind the same kind of attention.

Kakashi saw the evil glint in Sakura's eye and swallowed hard. He knew she had the same idea.

"What's wrong, Kakashi? Mouth dry?" Sakura teased.

"A little." He admitted.

"How about some champagne?"

"That'd be good."

Grabbing a long-stemmed drinking glass, Sakura poured the bubbling liquid into it, but rather than hand it over to an expectant Kakashi, she gently laid herself down onto the bed they were sitting on, lifted up the bottom of her shirt, and carefully poured the drink onto her flat stomach.

Kakashi's eye met hers.

"You're evil."

"You're wrong, Kakashi. I'm an angel." Sakura said, looking up at him sweet and innocent. "So what are you waiting for? I thought you said you were thirsty...Come and get some."

"Evil." Kakashi repeated.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and smiled mischievously at him.

Bending low over her, Kakashi gave her stomach a tentative lick. Sakura's breath hitched as she tried to suppress a tickled giggle. Kakashi smirked then continued to slowly trail his tongue over her soft stomach. It was half the fun seeing her squirm. Who knew Haruno Sakura was this ticklish?

Having licked most of the champagne off her tummy, Kakashi finally dipped his tongue into her belly button and lapped up the champagne that had pooled there. Sakura, who had been so good at suppressing her giggles, now fell into fits of full out laughter. Kakashi smiled and shook his head at her.

"You're a silly, silly woman."

"It tickles!" She protested.

"This was your idea!"

"I know, but move your mouth somewhere else!"

"Where?!" He laughed.

Sakura considered it for a moment and then a dark thought came into her head.

"You decide." She said, handing him the champagne glass.

Kakashi's mouth went dry again.

Deciding to take it slow at first, he took his time crawling up her body, then poured a little bit of the cool liquid just below her left ear, dragging his tongue against her neck before the champagne could trickle into her hair. He was finding Sakura's slender neck to be his favorite kissing spot, so it was only fitting to start his little journey there.

His fingers found the zipper at the front of her shirt and he slowly brought it down, just enough to expose her sternum. He poured more of the bubbling liquid there and lapped it up before it could run anywhere else on her body. Kakashi noticed that Sakura was no longer suppressing giggles, but her breathing. Pulling the zipper lower still, her pale pink bra and cleavage came into view. Try to guess where he poured the champagne next?

Sakura moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as she held his head against her.

Finally pulling the zipper all the way down, Kakashi pushed the red fabric aside revealing Sakura's almost completely naked torso to him. Problem was, he wanted her _completely_ naked. Pulling the fabric of her bra down, a pert pink nipple peeked out at him. That was more like it. Kakashi gently tipped the champagne glass over the hardened nub and let the chilled liquid make it even more taut before wrapping his warm mouth completely around it and suckling it. Sakura's moan grew louder. When Kakashi felt he had given the rosy nipple his full attention, he pulled down the fabric covering her second breast and repeated the action. And again, Sakura moaned loudly.

Having already lavished his tongue all over her stomach and not wanting her to go silly laughing her head off again, Kakashi opted to hike her skirt up a little higher instead. He poured the champagne on her thigh and allowed it to trickle down, giving him an excuse to drag his tongue against her inner thigh. He swirled his tongue against her several times before hiking her skirt up higher still until it pooled at her hips, then he poured more champagne on her, and licked her again, going higher and higher up until the tip of his nose grazed his final destination. He could _smell_ her arousal. He could _see_ it soaked through her panties. He could _feel_ it as he gently pushed her panties aside. The champagne glass tipped again and Sakura had to grab fistfuls of blanket beneath her as Kakashi licked her slit bottom to top, flicked his tongue quickly against her clit, then plunged his tongue deep inside of her. He was going to drive her over the edge when they had only just begun.

Kakashi's hands slowly glided up her body to squeeze and pinch her breasts while his mouth moved back up her sex, his tongue swirling against her clit in mindnumbing circles. Sakura's juices began to flow down Kakashi's chin and she subconsciously bucked hard against him. So hard in fact, that Kakashi had to grab her hips to hold her down as he continued to suckle between her now shaking legs.

"Not...fair." She panted.

"What's not fair?" Kakashi asked, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"To you. This isn't fair to you. You're always putting me first."

"I enjoy putting you first. I put you first, I get one heck of a payback at the middle and end." Kakashi smirked at her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's still not fair, Kakashi...Lay down."

"But I'm not done with you yet!"

"I'm not asking you to stop, Kakashi! I just need you to lay down!"

Knowing Sakura's temper and knowing better than to argue with her, Kakashi simply did as asked. He gently laid himself down on the bed and watched as Sakura slowly crawled up his body...facing the other way. Her legs spread wide in front of him, Kakashi finally understood and grabbed her hips, bringing them down upon him so that he could happily continue where he had left off. Meanwhile, down below, Sakura gently pulled aside his now tented bath towel, thoroughly lavishing her tongue against his hardened length, before bringing her hot, wet mouth completely down upon it. It was Kakashi's turn to moan loud and long.

They attended to each other wholeheartedly and at a certain point Kakashi had her so distracted by what he was doing to her on his end, that Sakura had to pause and moan with him still deep in her throat, but the vibrations of her throat had _him_ so distracted that Kakashi had to stop what he was doing and moan out loud himself. And so, a new game began...No matter how good they made each other feel, neither paused nor moaned lest they lose the game. Their naturally competitive spirit got the better of them and the result was two people mutually driving each other mad as they continued to elevate what they did to each other.

Sakura began to swirl and press her tongue harder and harder against Kakashi's "special spot" on the bottom side of his cock, right between his head and base, while Kakashi flicked his tongue against her clit at an inhuman speed.

Ultimately, their bodies gave out against their will and the game ended in a tie as they came simultaneously, Kakashi releasing himself into Sakura's mouth and Sakura into his. They lapped up each other's juices until they were both completely clean, then crawled into each other's arms, their chests heaving and hearts racing at what they had just done. But this was only the beginning. The day was still young and they still had tonight and tomorrow morning. Good thing they had eaten a big meal and then some.

To be continued...


	11. Let Them Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU again to those who took the time to leave kind and encouraging reviews. It really makes my day and gives me the extra motivation to continue on and get each chapter up as quickly as possible. A few kind words go a long way, so thank you again!

Also, quick warning that this is a REALLY short chapter. A drabble at most, but I promise to make it up in the next chapters. I just wanted to get this out there to make a point clear.

**Chapter 11-Let Them Talk  
**

Sakura and Kakashi laid side by side together in each other's embrace, Sakura's head resting on Kakashi's chest and Kakashi's head resting on the crown of hers. They stared blindly up at the blank ceiling, their breaths slow and matched.

"I don't ever want to leave this room." Sakura's soft voice broke the silence.

"We don't have to leave for awhile, Sakura." Kakashi quietly replied, gently kissing her on the top of the head.

"That's not really what I meant, Kakashi. In _here_, there's no one to judge us, no one we have to face. We can just be together and happy. In _here_, it's simple. Out _there_, it's going to be messy and complicated. I don't want to deal with the outside world. I just want to be with you like this always."

"We _will_ be like this always, Sakura. The outside world can judge all they want, but they can't do crap if we're determined to be with one another. And who the hell cares about what they think anyway? We're in this relationship, not them. At the end of the day, it all comes down to you and me and no one else."

"That's easier said than done, Kakashi, and you know it."

"Course I do. But what we have is worth it, don't you think?"

"I really want to believe that, Kakashi, but nothing's guaranteed."

"That's just life, but I still think we have a good chance."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we've already been through the best and the worst together and we're still here."

"But that was different, Kakashi. That's when we were just friends. This..._this _is different."

"Which is what makes me so sure."

"You're not making sense, Kakashi."

"Don't you see, Sakura? We've had what most couples strive for in a relationship long before we were even a couple...Friendship, respect, understanding...Love. Can you imagine what it will be like now that we actually are a couple? If the world envied us for what we had before, they'll be even more envious of us now." Kakashi smiled warmly down at her.

"Do you honestly believe that the reason they'll be talking about us is because they envy what we have and not because they think what we have is weird or wrong? You're crazy, Kakashi!"

"Well, of course there'll always be that kind of talk going around. People have it in them to be both kind and cruel. It's human nature and we can't force them to be one way or the other, but my point is, between you and I, we have the opportunity to have something really wonderful. Something the world has yet to see. Do you really want to pass up a chance like that just because of what other people might have to say about it?"

"When you put it like that, no, of course not. But we shouldn't have to prove ourselves to anyone else in the first place. We should just be able to be together and not be questioned or harassed. That's the part that bothers me."

"Then let's not prove anything to anybody but ourselves. Prove to me that you love me and I'll prove to you that I love you. That's all that matters anyway, right? I'm marrying you, Sakura, not the world. I could care less if the whole world doesn't love me or the idea of us, as long as _you_ love me and the idea of us."

Sakura laughed.

"I can honestly say, Kakashi, that I've never met any man like you before...and I love you. I love the idea of us. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura smiled affectionately back up at him.

"Then that's settled. And the world can kiss our pretty little asses."

To be continued...


	12. Venting

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who took the time to leave kind and encouraging reviews. They make me smile and even laugh out loud sometimes, so thank you!

WARNING: Rated M for LEMON because sometimes I just feel like writing porn.

**Chapter 12-Venting**

Gentle fingers tenderly tucked her pink hair behind her ear, then softly continued down her neck and sternum, finally coming to a rest on her left breast, gently massaging it and pinching her hardened nipple.

_And there it was._

Sakura should've known it wouldn't be too long before Kakashi was literally up and ready to have another go with her.

"Don't you _ever_ get tired?" Sakura asked in exasperation.

"I've tiptoed around you for 10 years, Sakura. Now that I finally have you naked in my bed, and quite willingly so I might add, I've got _a lot_ of pent up sexual tension to get rid of." Kakashi said, raining soft kisses on her temple, cheek, and jawline.

"I'm in the same boat as you, Kakashi, but...OH MY GOODNESS!" Sakura said, completely forgetting what she was about to say when Kakashi slipped his tongue into her ear and began swirling it around.

"Ten years, Sakura." He repeated, then went back to flicking his tongue into her ear.

Sakura could only whimper.

While his one hand continued to gently squeeze her left breast, Kakashi's other hand strayed down her flat stomach, lightly grazed over her soft mound, then trailed her wetness up from her slit to her round bundle of nerves, making it slippery and easy for Kakashi to trace tight circles upon it. Sakura unconsciously bucked her hips up, eager for more than what she was currently being given. Being the good lover that he was, Kakashi knew exactly what she wanted and slipped two fingers inside of her which eased, for the moment at least, the burning ache between her legs. He pumped his fingers slowly in and out, letting each roll of her hips meet the heel of his hand, effectively bumping against her clit every single time. Sakura became wetter and wetter, Kakashi's dripping hand laying testament to her arousal. He began to pump into her a little faster, a little deeper, and soon enough Sakura was both moaning and shouting "Oh my god!" over and over again. Kakashi could see her juices splattering around his hand even as he continued to thrust his fingers relentlessly into her, but Kakashi wouldn't stop. It was only until Sakura finally grabbed his wrist, arched her back, and rammed her pelvis hard against his hand one last time, screaming "OH MY GOD!" at the top of her lungs that he finally did stop. Kakashi could feel Sakura's inner muscles contract painfully hard around his digits, but he didn't dare pull them out of her, opting to keep them buried deep inside of her until she finished riding her high. Finally, Sakura fell back onto the bed panting hard, sweating, and heart wildly racing. She exhaustedly loosened her grip on Kakashi's hand and he tenderly kissed her on the forehead before slipping his fingers out of her, causing her juices to spill out from her and soak the sheets beneath them. Kakashi looked at his fingers in amusement. They were wrinkled like raisins as if he had been swimming all day, then he gave his cramped hand a shake.

"Just a _few_ contractions." Kakashi answered the questioning look on Sakura's face.

Sakura blushed.

"Sorry." She murmured. It wasn't her intention to hurt him like _that_.

"Don't be. At least I know I'm doing something right!" Kakashi said only half jokingly.

Feeling reassured, Sakura smiled at him and let her right hand stray down his body to lightly bump against his hardened member. She curled her fingers around it, squeezing him from base to tip and back down again. She repeatedly squeezed him hard, but not too hard. She wanted to pleasure him, not hurt him. Her reward was Kakashi's deep, gratified groan and his tightly shut eyes as he concentrated solely on her ministrations. A drop of precum oozed from his tip and Sakura knew to stop while she was still ahead.

Lifting herself off the bed, Sakura straddled Kakashi's hips, facing the other direction, and ended up coming face to face with...herself. Looking at her reflection in the mirror across from the bed, she was shocked by what she saw. She didn't recognize herself anymore. Her pink hair was tousled around her flushed face, her red shirt was unzipped and badly wrinkled, her breasts spilled out over her tugged down bra, her skirt was bunched up around her hips, and the crotch of her panties were pushed aside as she squatted inches above Kakashi's hardened cock, ready for him to enter her at any second. She no longer looked like the sweet, innocent Sakura she always presented to the public. She looked the complete opposite of that. She looked like a straight male's fantasy come true, a wet dream come to life. Good god...No wonder Kakashi couldn't keep his little friend down!

Kakashi sensed Sakura's hesitation, which confused him, but he didn't have a minute to think on it when he felt Sakura lower herself down and felt his erection sink deep into her hot, tight womb. The pair moaned and shut their eyes the minute of penetration, but Sakura slowly opened her eyes up again to stare into the mirror once more. She really did need to shed her clothes. The state she was in bordered on either hot or ridiculous, or both. Still continuing to grind her hips against Kakashi's, she slipped her arms out of her red shirt and threw it unceremoniously onto the floor, quickly followed by her pale pink bra. _Better._ Sakura thought. She would've slipped out of her skirt and panties as well if it weren't for the fact that Kakashi's cock was currently sliding in and out of her. It didn't matter. There was something erotic about being made love to still half dressed.

Kakashi couldn't shake the fact that Sakura seemed distracted. She was meeting his hips thrust for thrust but looking up at her, he could see her staring off into the distance and he couldn't understand why. He followed her line of vision and smirked. Kinky. He didn't think Sakura to be one to enjoy watching herself get fucked.

"Enjoying the show?" Kakashi asked smoothly, immediately breaking her from her reverie.

Sakura's face burned hotly at being caught and when she looked at Kakashi's reflection in the mirror, she saw that he was smirking at her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Sakura. There's nothing wrong with being turned on by watching sex. It's perfectly normal. In fact, how about we make things even more interesting?" He said wistfully.

"Interesting how?" Sakura asked with just the slightest bit of trepidation.

"Doggy." was Kakashi's only reply.

Sakura said nothing and simply returned his lecherous smile with her own. She lifted herself off of him, letting him slide completely out for the time being, and got down on her knees on the mattress with her legs spread wide apart, her butt high up in the air, prepared for Kakashi to enter her from behind.

One thought ran through Hatake Kakashi's mind at that very moment. _A dream come true._

He lifted himself off the bed while never taking his eyes off of Sakura's pink, swollen lips and small hole just begging to be filled up. He positioned himself behind her, placing one hand on her tailbone and another on his cock. He teasingly shook it up and down against Sakura's slit before finally sinking it deep inside of her. They once again moaned their pleasure at being reconnected. Kakashi slowly drew himself out, only to slowly push himself deeply back in. He repeated the motion, pumping in and out of Sakura's body in slow, long strokes. Kakashi caught their reflection in the mirror and now it was his turn to enjoy the show. He wanted so much for Sakura to enjoy it with him, but he could tell that she was too distracted, her face buried in the crook of her right arm, grabbing fistfuls of blanket in each of her hands. It was an amazing sight for Kakashi, Sakura's perfect, round ass high up in the air in front of him, her smooth, flawless back writhing sensually to every single one of his rhythmic thrusts.

Kakashi began to pound into her a little harder and faster and Sakura buried her face deeper into the crook of her arm, trying to endure the pain that was also bringing her pleasure. Kakashi spread her butt cheeks wider apart and got a perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of her, the pink inner lining of her vagina suctioning tightly around him. Grabbing her hips in both of his hands and closing his eyes, Kakashi tilted his head back and pounded into Sakura with all the speed and might he could muster. Sakura moaned loudly beneath him and tried to keep up, but couldn't. Tried to endure the pain, but couldn't. Not able to take it anymore, she reached behind her and grabbed Kakashi's butt, making him stop, and then she instantly felt wave upon wave of mindblowing pleasure as her inner muscles clamped hard around Kakashi's cock and contracted ever so tightly around him. All she could do was scream. There weren't even any recognizable words. It was just a primal, oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-burst-if-I-don't-scream kind of scream.

Downstairs, at the reception desk, Rose's eyes widened and she felt her face flush. Thank goodness she had kept the rooms on either side of Kakashi's and Sakura's empty!

When Sakura's screams finally died down, Kakashi held his hips still for just one more minute, just long enough for Sakura to recover. When her short, panting breaths returned to normal, deep ones, Kakashi continued where he left off, pounding relentlessly and roughly into her, essentially turning her breaths into short huffs once more. He caught his reflection in the mirror again without really meaning to and Kakashi was surprised by his own image. He looked crazed and animalistic. But then again, that's exactly what this position intoned, what it meant to draw out between two lovers...doggy.

Kakashi shut his eyes focusing solely on the heat and tightness squeezing around his now hypersensitive member. He plowed into Sakura with unbelievable speed and power, then drove into her one last hard time, but not before rubbing his fingertips hard and quick against Sakura's clit so that she screamed and climaxed at the same time he did.

Overwhelmed by the strength of their high, Sakura collapsed first, then Kakashi on top of her. They literally trembled from the aftermath of their simultaneous orgasm.

"You alright?" Kakashi murmured, gently nuzzling his nose and mouth into the back of Sakura's sweat drenched neck.

"Oh my god." Sakura said weakly beneath him. "10 years of pent up sexual tension, huh?"

"10 years." Kakashi laughed in agreement.

"And you're not done venting yet are you?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding even weaker than before.

"Afraid not." Kakashi admitted.

"God help me!" Sakura said, dropping her face into the mattress both in exhaustion and despair.

To be continued...


	13. Yours And Only Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to everyone who took the time to leave a review. They are insightful, encouraging, and make me laugh a little too loud and long sometimes! It quite honestly leaves me feeling happy and positive for the rest of the day and somehow that positiveness leaks out to everyone else I run into that day or week. Ah, the osmosis of positive thinking...

It's also about time I said thank you to asuka02redeva. Although the idea of "The Old Biddy" has come from several other KakaSaku stories I've read that has had an old biddy in some shape or form (there are surprisingly a lot), I remember the old nurse in asuka02redeva's "You Are My Only One" in Ch. 10 the most so I think it's only fitting to give her proper thanks. Thanks asuka02redeva!

Also, I've been told that my love scenes sound over-exaggerated. I can assure everyone that I try my best to only write down what I already know without over-exaggerating things. Some things really just turn out that way. Trust me on this...Yeah, a bit too much info there, I know. Just trying to make a point here. Moving on...

**Chapter 13-Yours And Only Yours**

Sakura moved slightly beneath Kakashi and he obligingly raised his weight off of her so that she could lay on her back comfortably, but otherwise he kept his position on top of her. At most, he readjusted himself so that his pelvis rested comfortably between her spread legs. He was still soft, to be sure, but in this position...

Sakura raised a warm hand to his cheek and gently caressed it with her thumb. He had apparently shaved. He must have done it while he was hiding in the bathroom.

"Why?" Sakura asked softly.

"Why what?" Kakashi asked, raising his hand to hers and rubbing it harder against him.

"Why the mask? There's obviously nothing wrong with you. If anything you're pretty damn hot! So why the mask?"

Kakashi laughed.

"It's a long story." He said shaking his head.

"We've got time." Sakura said gently.

Kakashi looked into the depths of her jade colored eyes looking up questioningly up at him and he could feel the walls crumbling.

"Please don't make me do this, Sakura."

"Do what, Kakashi?" She looked up at him confused.

"I just want to make love. Let's just make love." Kakashi insisted.

"We just made love, Kakashi. We've _been_ making love over and over again, but I need to understand you. It can't all be about making love, especially since I'm marrying you. Most _especially_ since I'm marrying you. Make me understand, Kakashi." She pleaded.

There was a pained look in Kakashi's eyes, but he relented.

"I...lost someone...A lot of someones actually. I loved them all deeply." Kakashi began.

"Who?" Sakura asked, feeling sorry for him already.

"My father, for one. He was on this mission where he had to choose between the mission and the lives of his team. He chose his team and was chastised for it. He killed himself from the shame of it."

"Oh my god, Kakashi! I'm so sorry!"

"Then, there was Obito. He was my best friend when I was younger. He...he gave me this." Kakashi said, raising Sakura's hand up so that she touched his closed, scarred left eye with the Sharingan. "He taught me what was important. He taught me to love my father for what he did and not hate him for it. He taught me that it's not all about following the rules. Obito and I were on a mission, my first mission as captain...he died. I killed...it was my fault." Kakashi said flatly.

"Kakashi..."

"It was my fault, Sakura."

"I'm sure you did everything you could."

"He was my best friend."

"You did everything you could."

"He still died."

"You're only human. You can't go through life blaming yourself. You can't...you can't turn into your father, Kakashi." Sakura said firmly, looking hard into his eyes. Kakashi looked just about ready to breakdown. "You are the strongest person I know. You can't blame yourself, Kakashi. It's not right. It's not healthy."

"Next came the Fourth." Kakashi stubbornly continued. "Then Rin, my other teammate." Hot tears were now rolling down his cheeks as he cried in silence.

Sakura cupped his face in her hands and kissed them all away.

"You can't blame yourself." Sakura repeated in a whisper, forcing herself to hold back her own tears that were dangerously close to spilling over.

"Everyone I loved, I lost. I thought I was cursed. I had to be. Why else would all that have happened? So I started wearing the mask...I can't kill who I don't love and doesn't love me."

"Oh, Kakashi!" Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "How could you think..."

"One after the other, Sakura! What was I supposed to think?!"

"You're a powerful ninja, Kakashi, but even you don't have it in you to change the past. No one is blaming you because there's no blame to be had. Don't you dare forget that! You can't hide behind walls and masks forever, Kakashi. If you don't let people in, you're only hurting yourself in the end. We all need someone. God knows I need you!"

"You think I'm a superstitious idiot now don't you?"

"I just think you lost a lot of people who meant a lot to you and when that happens, we tend to do crazy things. Just don't let it turn into a hindrance. You've got a lot to offer to this world Hatake Kakashi. It'd be a shame to have it all go to waste just because of a badly broken heart."

"I don't think it's broken so much anymore." Kakashi smiled down at her, his eyes still shining from some leftover tears.

"Well, I _am_ good at mending people." Sakura joked and smiled playfully at him. "And to think, all this time I thought you hid your face because you didn't want fangirls chasing you!"

"They chase me anyway." Kakashi said regretfully, shaking his head. "Fanboys, too."

Sakura's mouth dropped then she laughed hysterically.

"Promise me this, Kakashi. Promise to always let people into your heart, but keep the mask on for both our sakes. I don't need anymore fangirls or boys chasing you anymore than they already do, and if they see _this_..." Sakura said, gently caressing his high cheekbones, strong jaw, and soft lips, "Then how on earth will I keep you all to myself?"

"I'm only yours, Sakura. Always have, always will be."

Sakura smiled warmly up at him feeling reassured.

"Thank you, Kakashi, but let's keep that mask of yours on when we're out in public anyway, alright?"

"Yours and only yours." Kakashi repeated, and Sakura closed her eyes for the gentlest, sweetest of kisses.

To be continued...


	14. The Difference Between Love and Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to everyone who took the time to leave kind, encouraging, and oftentimes funny reviews. You make my day!

Also, a wink and a nod to azndrumergrl. If you're reading this, I'm sure that once you get to a certain point in this story you'll understand why. For everyone else, it's a very subtle inside joke, but if you read her reviews to me you just might get it. If not, no worries.

Plus, I borrowed a line from Christina Aguilera's "Get Mine, Get Yours," which is really ironic since what she's singing about and what I'm writing about are on completely opposite ends of the spectrum. Anyway, I've noted my source, so please don't sue me.

Lastly, as far as I'm concerned, the female G-spot actually does exist. If you have doubts as to my descriptions as to where it is, what it is, and how to get to it, please refer back to my Author's Note in the previous chapter. If all else fails, try it out for yourself.

WARNING: Rated M for LEMON.

**Chapter 14-The Difference Between Love and Lust**

His lips barely grazed hers in the softest of kisses. It had nothing to do with passion or lust. It was just loving. There were reasons why some people agreed to have raw, heated sex, but refused to kiss the one they were doing it with. It was because kisses were reserved for someone special. Someone who actually _meant_ something. Someone who wasn't just a one-night stand or a means to an end. Sex could be fun and meaningless, but a kiss...a kiss meant so much more.

And right now, Kakashi was kissing Sakura and Sakura was kissing him right back.

Cupping her face in his hands as she did his, Kakashi and Sakura tilted their heads from one side to the other, varying the angles in which they slowly and carefully kissed one another. There was no rushing. The sun had yet to set and they still had tonight and tomorrow morning. Actually, since they were now engaged, they now had their whole lives...But right now, they just wanted to convey to each other that what they had been doing, and what they were about to do yet again, wasn't just about carnal pleasure. They were literally making love because they were _in_ love.

They slowly parted and gazed into each other's eyes, unable to keep themselves from smiling at one another. How long had they waited to be with each other like this? How fortunate were they to find the perfect match in each other? They who were already close, already friends, and already cared deeply for one another? Some people lived their whole lives searching and never finding what the two of them found so easily. Some people like Rose. Then there were those who did at one point have what they have now, but for whatever reason let it slip away. But Kakashi and Sakura were wiser. After all, he was a genius and she was the brightest student in her year. They weren't going to be one of those people who laid in their deathbeds wondering "What if?" That was why they smiled, because they both silently knew this.

Sakura let her eyes slowly drift shut as Kakashi began to sprinkle his affectionate kisses all over her smiling, contented face. A kiss on the cheek, another on a closed eyelid, one more on her temple...

As unhurried as his movements were, they couldn't stop the increasing of their heart rates or their breaths. It was simple biology...Their bodies preparing themselves for the inevitable. Sakura became softer and wetter while Kakashi became harder and bigger. And they could sense it, _feel_ it because of the position they were currently in. All he had to do was slide himself in...

Kakashi ducked his head into the warm crook of Sakura's neck and began to gently rain kisses there, breathing her in at the same time. She always smelled clean, and flowery, and simply feminine. He always had a good sense of smell, better than Kiba's even, but no other scent made his blood thrum in his veins the way Sakura's scent did. He could be in a room full of people and just the faintest scent of her in the air was enough to get his heart racing. When Kakashi first came to realize this, he spent the night pacing his apartment in circles and pulling his silver hair out, because that's when he knew he had it in bad for his former student. That day forward, he could never look at Sakura without his eye lingering a little too long or his touch staying on her far longer than appropriate. He found himself always inching his body a little closer to hers if only to discreetly breathe her in. He often wondered if Sakura could sense the heat of his attraction radiating out towards her. There were moments that it seemed she did. They would be standing close together, with him trying to hide the way he was looking at her, and she would just look up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. He would quickly look away and find something spontaneous to do...like run across the training field and yell at Naruto that he was throwing his kunai all wrong. It was better to take Naruto's indignant complaints of how he very goddamn well knew how to throw a kunai, than to look into Sakura's sweet, innocent eyes and let her know that he was thinking of her in ways far from sweet and innocent. However, if Kakashi had bothered to look back, he would've seen Sakura lower her head, tuck her hair behind her ear, and smile secretively.

But now his feelings were no longer secret and neither were hers. Over and over they had shown each other how they truly felt...Passionately and desperately _in love_.

Sakura could never give herself up to someone without love. She always knew that. She was too much of a romantic. Plus, she had heard stories of other women who had given their bodies up without love and heard of how they felt empty afterwards. She didn't want sex to be that way for her. If anything, she wanted it to make her feel fulfilled, as if something had finally come into completion. As for Kakashi, he had had his share of sex without love. Namely on journeys to other countries and villages where sex was readily available either from swooning female civilians or other darker prospects. He was a man first and foremost, and when his dirty little books and his own ministrations weren't enough to satisfy him, he found his gratification some other way. But in the end, once the act was done, he'd find the experience not at all gratifying because deep down inside he wanted sex to be more than sex. He wanted it to be love and the act of making love.

Right here, right now with Sakura, he finally felt that he was making love and not just having sex. In turn, Sakura felt that things had finally come full circle with Kakashi and she felt fulfilled, not empty.

Kakashi's lips found Sakura's once more, but this time he kissed her more fervently. His hand wandered between their pressed bodies and pinched one of her rosy nipples, slowly rolling it between his index finger and thumb. Sakura felt an intense tingling course through her body from such a simple act. Kakashi then lowered his head down and rapidly flicked his tongue against her. The tingling intensified and Sakura was unable to hold back a moan. Kakashi squeezed her breast and sucked her gently, pausing only to blow his breath against her, causing her areola to shrink even more as the nipple became tauter than it already was. Sakura ran her fingers through Kakashi's silver hair, held him close against her, and tilted her head back. Her ensuing pleasured moans were music to Kakashi's ears.

Kakashi's hand wandered down her body once more, playing with the soft, wet folds of her sex. His middle finger teased her swollen clit, rubbing up and down quickly against it, causing Sakura to buck restlessly beneath him. If only to ease the ache between her legs by just a little, he slipped two fingers inside of her and began to slowly pump them in and out of her body. He raised his eyes to look into hers only to find them squeezed tightly shut. She was lost in her own world, a world where nothing existed except for him and her and the way he was making her feel...good. Oh so very, very good.

Kakashi quickened the pace and moved himself back up her body. He covered Sakura's mouth with his own and kissed her hungrily, parting his lips as she parted hers. Their tongues met halfway and glided and flicked against each other in a literally breathtaking dance.

"Please..." Sakura moaned when they finally parted for cool air.

"Please what, Sakura?" Kakashi asked distractedly as he began to suck on the tender flesh of her neck.

"Please, Kakashi..." Sakura repeated. "No more fingers. I want the real thing."

Kakashi unhooked himself from the side of her neck and gazed down into her eyes. Even her eyes were pleading. Obligingly, he slid his fingers out of her and let his hand rest on her hip. Still looking into her eyes, he aligned his tip to her entrance and slowly slid himself in, letting himself sink deeper and deeper into her welcoming warmth until he was completely sheathed by Sakura's sex up to the hilt. They let out a mutual groan of satisfaction and let their eyes drift shut of their own accord. His hand still on her hip, Kakashi put Sakura's back into a slow grind, working himself in and out of her body, trying to hit that spot deep within her that always took her over the edge. Each time they made love, they became better acquainted to each other's bodies. As such, Kakashi knew that if he aimed to touch Sakura's bellybutton from the inside, then he would eventually press up against the throbbing vein deep inside of her that acted as the ultimate sensual pressure point. It didn't hurt that it also meant he was constantly rubbing up against her clit.

Raising her knees to her chest and holding her feet in her hands, Sakura helped Kakashi sink into her even deeper and he, in turn, thrusted himself inside of her both faster and harder. It felt good, so good, but he simply wasn't hitting it...

"Doggy." Sakura pleaded.

"Again?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Please."

Not one to question her, Kakashi lifted himself off of Sakura and once again drove into her from behind. What Sakura wants, Sakura gets.

"Mmm...Yes! Right there!" Sakura hissed, and Kakashi knew he'd finally hit it. It made sense, after all. In this position, he couldn't help but hit her anterior wall again and again...

Grabbing her hips, Kakashi moved against her and into her. At this point, he was moving both for his own pleasure as much as hers. But that always was _the_ rule to remember...If it feels good to you, it most likely feels good to them, too.

Sakura felt her inner walls begin to pulsate around Kakashi's member, a telltale sign of an impending orgasm, and she needed him to stop so that she could just ride her high. Reaching behind her, she clutched at Kakashi's buttocks and pressed him hard against her, getting him to do just that. Then the waves overtook her and all thought escaped her mind, all except for the one that was focused solely on the pleasure coursing through her body. Even when the intense waves subsided, Sakura lay frozen, still trying to get over the shock of her climax.

"You still with me, Sakura?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Yes." Sakura answered weakly.

"Then can you lay down flat on your stomach for me?"

Sakura obliged. After all, what Kakashi wants, Kakashi gets.

Holding his still hardened member in his hand, Kakashi aligned it to Sakura's entrance, and slowly lowered himself down upon her, pumping into her once more. She was still tight, but Sakura knew of a way of making herself even tighter for him. Keeping her legs straight beneath her, Sakura crossed her legs at the ankles and squeezed her legs tightly together. Kakashi groaned loud against her ear. Sakura smiled. She knew he'd like that. Now with every thrust of his hips, not only did Kakashi have an extremely tight passage to drive into, but her clenched thighs to rub up against him as well. It wasn't too long before Kakashi was pounding into her mercilessly fast and hard and even less time before he was groaning his release into her ear.

Sweat drenched and exhausted, Kakashi slipped himself out of her and laid on his back to catch his breath. Sakura rolled over and did the same next to him. Then, Kakashi slowly reached out his hand to Sakura which she happily took and continued to hold even when they had both drifted off to sleep. Because when it's love, not lust, you want to stay connected to the person you just did it with by any means possible, even if it's just simply holding hands, or leg against leg, or arm against arm. Because when it's love, not lust, you want to stay with your partner long after the act is through.

To be continued...


	15. The Best Things Come To Those Who Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or my chapter title that comes from a Heinz Ketchup commercial.

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who took the time to leave kind and encouraging reviews, added my story to their favs or alerts, or have simply continued reading this story. It gives me the motivation to keep writing, so thank you!

This chapter is dedicated to Broken Mantra because not only has she left me awesome, thorough reviews, but she's also PM'ed me with a very kind compliment that made me blush with embarrassment. Thank you, Broken Mantra!

azndrumergrl, thank you for literally reviewing every chapter and making it harder for everyone else to figure out what the heck our inside joke was. If anyone else is still wondering, I was referring to her review of Chapter 7. Anyway...the next chapter is most likely a lemon, so I'm dedicating that one to you...So that you can sit in school with your itty, bitty window screen that shows only one line at a time, hoping that you don't get caught. Girl, you've got balls...DON'T GET CAUGHT on my account, 'kay?

**Chapter 15-The Best Things Come To Those Who Wait**

Sakura woke up with a shiver. No sooner did it cross her mind that she needed to cover herself up did she feel someone sit up on the other side of the bed, grab the crumpled blanket at their feet, and cover her half-naked form, carefully tucking her in up to her chin. Then, she felt his weight gently leave the bed.

Sakura slowly opened up her eyes and was surprised to discover that it was nighttime once more. The room was shrouded in darkness, the moon providing the only source of light.

Sakura followed the naked form of her ex-sensei with her eyes as he quietly padded across the room to close all the windows to keep the chill out. Even in silhouette he was breathtaking, tall and lean, broad-shouldered and broad-chested without an ounce of excess fat, and (Sakura felt herself grow definitively warmer) already semi-erect.

He silently made his way back to the bed, lifted up the blanket, and crawled underneath it next to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her in a lover's embrace.

Sakura rubbed Kakashi's arms to warm them and let her eyes drift shut once more, feeling blissful and safe.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Sakura murmured sleepily.

"You're welcome." Kakashi replied, gently kissing her behind the ear.

"You're so good to me." Sakura continued dreamily. "Why are you always so good to me?" she asked, snuggling closer against him.

"It's called love, Sakura." Kakashi answered, nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck and breathing her sweet scent in.

Sakura smiled and opened up her eyes. She found herself looking out the window and her smile faltered a little.

"I think..." she began, "That even though I've seen your face, that you'll always be a mystery to me."

Kakashi immediately opened up his eyes in shock by her sudden change in mood and looked down at her confused. He saw that she was staring out the window and looking up at the sky, so he looked up at it as well. Together they watched the bright, full moon dim as clouds slowly passed over it.

"Why do say that?" Kakashi asked, trying to pull himself out of his reverie.

"Because, Kakashi, for 36 years you've lived your life as a designated bachelor and heaven knows you didn't have to. You literally had women...and men," Sakura couldn't help but add with a smirk, "Throwing themselves at you. You could have had anyone you wanted, but you insisted upon keeping to yourself. That's the first mystery. Then, one night, an old biddy comes along and sticks us in a room together and it suddenly occurs to you that, hey, you don't want to be single anymore and you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Why, Kakashi? You could've had anybody, someone your own age even, but you chose me instead. _That's_ the greatest mystery." Sakura said, looking him directly in the eyes over her shoulder.

Kakashi saw fierceness in her eyes, not anger, just a determined fierceness. The kind you get when you want to hear the truth.

Kakashi didn't like what he was about to do, but she needed to hear it...for both their sakes.

"You're right, Sakura. I could've had anybody I wanted, someone my own age even. Who should I start with?...I could've had Ayame. Nice, sweet girl. She's seen my face even and I know she's in love with me for that fact alone. If I had chosen her, I could've had a nice civilian wife to come home to. Someone completely ignorant of the bloodshed and horrors of the shinobi life. She'd have been my escape. Then there's Anko. She's quite the vixen, isn't she? From the way she dresses alone, there's no doubt we'd have had one hell of a time in the sack..."

"That's enough, Kakashi." Sakura said, tearing her gaze away from him and pulling slightly away from his embrace. She didn't like where he was going with this and she could feel hot, unwanted tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but Kakashi stubbornly continued.

"I could've had Shizune. Sweet girl as well. Kind of like Ayame in that I could've come home to her after a mission and escaped with her for awhile, only she's ninja, too, which gives me the added bonus of being able to talk to her about my missions. I could've had Kurenai, especially since she's a widow now. She's a lovely kunoichi, kind-hearted as well. I'm sure she wouldn't have minded having me as a substitute father for her son..."

"Enough, Kakashi!" Sakura cried angrily, completely tearing herself away from him and sitting as far away from him as possible on the other side of the bed. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and tried to calm herself down.

Kakashi could hear her softly crying in the dark and he felt his heart clench.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I needed you to understand..." Kakashi said gently, sitting up against the headboard as well, but maintaining the distance she had created. She still needed her space and he knew it. "The fact of the matter is, I _have_ given a lot of thought as to who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I _have_ already considered all the possibilities. Yes, Ayame would've made a nice civilian wife, but she's still only a civilian. I can't relate to her the emotions I feel when I've killed someone or lost someone in the field. I can't talk to her about jutsus or weaponry. I can't relate to her _our_ way of life. Yes, Anko is hot, but anything between us would only come down to sex. She's too salacious for my taste, even if I am a pervert. I prefer my women to have substance. Yes, Shizune would've been the happy middle between Ayame and Anko, but I'm just not attracted to her in that way. The same goes for Kurenai. As much as I love her as a friend and as much as I'd love to be a father figure for her son, I just can't see myself being with her in that way. But you, Sakura, you're different. You're the first person of the opposite sex that I've found myself spending this much time with since my old teammate Rin. I can easily talk to you about anything, from the next upcoming mission to, hey, do you remember the time Naruto drank sour milk and kept grabbing his ass?"

Sakura giggled and Kakashi was relieved to hear her spirits rise again.

"I can talk to you like one of the guys because you _are_ one of the guys, Sakura. Through all these years, you've been right there beside me fighting off enemies or just traveling with me on missions. Either way, I know you have my back just like I have yours. I literally trust you with my life. And because of that, I find it easy to open up to you in ways I'm not able to with any other woman civilian or otherwise. You've grown into this beautiful, intelligent, sweet, sexy, and kind woman who's a culmination of Ayame's, Anko's, Shizune's, and Kurenai's best features put together. Sakura, there is no mystery. I've lived my life the way I have for the past 36 years because I was simply waiting for the right person. Only I didn't know at the time that it was _you_ I was waiting for. I didn't know that I was waiting for you to get older so that you could be with me. So that you could be mine. Because, Sakura, there's no one else I can imagine spending the rest of my life with."

Sakura looked into Kakashi's eyes and not for the first or last time, fell in love with him all over again. She scooted herself across the bed and Kakashi welcomed her into his arms once more. They sat in comfortable silence with Sakura sitting between his open legs, her back against his chest, and her head resting on his shoulder. He embraced her tight against him and softly kissed the crown of her head.

The silence was broken only by Sakura's warm, bubbling laughter.

"What?" Kakashi asked wryly.

"Well, it's just that..." Sakura tried to contain herself, "I guess that blows the whole 'He's just having a mid-life crisis' thing out of the water."

"_What?!"_ Kakashi asked aghast.

"Well, Kakashi, you can't deny that you are a man of 'a certain age' and people will be wondering why you've got a young thing like me for a girlfriend."

"Sakura, I'm not mid-anything and I'm most certainly not having a crisis!"

"You sure sound like you're having one right now." Sakura teased.

"Because you called me old!"

"No I didn't! I just said we averted the idea of you having a mid-life crisis!"

"Sakura, that still implies that I'm old!"

"Kakashi, I'm not saying that you are!"

"Yes, you are, Sakura!"

"No, I'm not, Kakashi!"

"Yes. You. Are. Sakura." Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

For a good ten minutes or so, Kakashi and Sakura bickered like an old married couple...or a couple of lovesick teenagers who couldn't stop teasing each other. Either way, unawares to them, the wind had finally blown the clouds away and the moon was shining full and bright once more.

To be continued...


	16. Mr Bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who took the time to review, added this story to their favs or alerts, or simply continued reading this story. I really do appreciate it!

This chapter is dedicated to azndrumergrl because not only has she reviewed every chapter, but her reviews make me laugh as well. And she loves my lemons. That being said...

WARNING: Rate M for LEMON.

**Chapter 16-Mr. Bunny**

Kakashi pouted.

Sakura laughed.

"I'm just not, okay?!" Kakashi said stubbornly.

"Either way, you know I still love you, so what's the problem?"

"It just makes me feel like I've lost a part of myself that I can never get back, okay?"

"Oh, Kakashi..." Sakura said feeling genuinely sympathetic towards him, "Who you are is who you are in your heart, not a number based on your birth certificate. That's who _I_ care about. That's who _I_ love."

A smile slowly grew on Kakashi's face. He brought his lips close to her ear and breathing tickishly warm against it, said in his sexiest voice, "Sakura...You sound like a greeting card."

"Baka!" Sakura said, quickly turning around to hit him on the chest, "I'm just trying to make you feel better!"

"There are lots of ways to make me feel better." He growled suggestively into the back of her neck.

"Kakashi, you're insatiable. Did I ever tell you that?!"

"Make me feel better, Sakura." Kakashi insisted.

"You're like a rabbit. A mad, humping, in heat...rabbit."

"You're a medic. It's your _job_ to make me feel better."

"Did you even hear a word I just said?!"

"Too bad you didn't pack your nurse's outfit..."

"For crying out loud, Kakashi!"

"Mmm...and stilettos..."

"KAKASHI!"

"What?!" Kakashi laughed when she pulled away and took her turn pouting at him. "I'm just playing, okay? Now c'mere." Kakashi said opening up his arms again and beckoning to her with his hand.

Sakura didn't budge, but continued to pout at him.

"Sakura, don't be this way. 'Mad, humping rabbit.' See? I was listening."

Sakura tilted her head back and shook her head up at the heavens. "Of all people, you gave me _him_?"

"Sakura...you're going to hurt my feelings." Kakashi said beckoning to her again.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, but gave into him all the same, taking her seat back between his legs. Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Sakura, you shouldn't take things so seriously. Remember what I said about riling you up?"

"Yes, but foreplay works just as good you know?"

"Who said what we were doing wasn't?"

Sakura was struck speechless.

"I still prefer kisses." She said, finally finding her voice.

"I can do kisses." Kakashi said and as if to demonstrate, placed a gentle one on the right side of her neck. Sakura let her eyes slowly drift close and tilted her head to the side to give him easier access. Kakashi could feel her body relax more and more into his embrace which only had the opposite effect on him. He tried to ignore his body's natural reaction by trying to stay focused solely on her. Sakura held her breath as she felt Kakashi's warm breath ghost inches above her skin, moving slowly from the side of her neck to the juncture between her neck and shoulder, kissing her gently there. Sakura let out a contented sigh. Kakashi smiled against her neck and continued with his little journey, trailing his lips lightly across her shoulder, then placing a soft kiss upon its smooth curve. Sakura's skin goosebumped as she felt his breath move warm across her skin, hovering above her right shoulder, then against the back of her neck, and up to the left side of her neck. Sakura tilted her head to the side again and he obligingly kissed her there. Repeating the journey his lips had taken on the other side of her body, Kakashi trailed his lips, his breath, and his kisses down the left side of her neck and shoulder, finishing off with a gentle kiss on the slope of her shoulder. Sensing the finality of his kiss, Sakura turned to face him and his next kiss fell upon her soft lips, continuing the journey once more. Kakashi combed his fingers through her pink hair and held the back of her head, giving him better control as they kissed each other unhurriedly. Their heads gently bobbed as their lips met again and again, savoring the texture, warmth, and taste of each other's lips.

With all five senses on overdrive, Sakura was fully aware of Kakashi's warm hands straying to different parts of her body. As his left hand moved up to gently squeeze and massage her left breast, his right moved down to lightly trail across her soft, flat stomach and her smooth, creamy thigh. His fingers touched fabric and both hands immediately fell upon her hips. Hooking his thumbs under the band of her skirt and panties, Kakashi tugged both pieces of clothing down at the same time. Sakura raised herself off the bed and aided him in their complete removal, sliding them down the long expanse of her thighs and legs before kicking them completely off and letting them land somewhere near the foot of the bed. Kakashi brought his hands down to her bent knees and spread her legs wide apart. Trailing his fingertips lightly against her inner thighs, his fingers continued to travel upwards until they finally brushed against her wet, silken folds. While his right hand lifted up the hood of flesh above her clit, his left slowly trailed the wetness seeping from her pink hole up to her swollen clit. He quickly flicked the pad of his finger against the hypersensitive nub again and again until Sakura's legs quivered. She could feel tingling warmth extend from where he was rubbing her all the way down to her feet where her toes curled in ecstasy. Putting two fingers together, he aligned them to her entrance and slipped them inside of her. He was met by tightness, wetness, and warmth. He hooked his fingers and wiggled them around inside of her before slowly pumping them in and out, letting the heel of his hand press hard against her clit. The only sounds they heard was the squelching of his fingers as they slid in and out of her body.

As much as she was enjoying herself, Sakura placed her hand on top of Kakashi's silently telling him to stop. There was another part of his anatomy that she'd much rather prefer penetrating her. She let his fingers slip out of her and turned around to face him, straddling his hips as she kneeled before him on the mattress. She hovered slightly above him, his tip barely grazing the lips of her labia. Sakura cupped his face in her hands and lowered her mouth to his, kissing him fervently. Kakashi closed his eyes and gave into her hungry kiss, letting his hands rest upon her hips. Sakura slipped her tongue into Kakashi's already slightly parted lips and his tongue willingly tangled and glided against hers. Sakura slowly lowered herself down upon him and she felt Kakashi's tip spread her soft folds before sinking into her inch by slow inch. When he was finally completely inside, Sakura gently rocked against him causing the headboard he was leaning against to rhythmically bang against the wall in time to her pumping. Kakashi grabbed a pillow and handed it to Sakura who wedged it between the headboard and wall effectively silencing it. Kakashi then took the second pillow beneath him and placed it behind his back, making himself comfortable so that the pink-haired woman above him could ride him for as long and as hard as she desired.

Placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage, Sakura let him slowly slide out of her until only his tip remained inside, then slowly lowered herself back down upon him. Again and again she teased both him and herself in this slow pace. Kakashi tightened his grip around her waist and Sakura knew that if she didn't quicken things up, he would. Not wanting it to come to that (because once Kakashi was handed control during lovemaking, it inevitably turned too rough for Sakura to handle) she began to quickly bounce herself up and down his hardened shaft. In turn, Kakashi lifted his hips up over the bed to meet hers as she came crashing down upon him. Their bodies slapped noisily against each other where they were joined, but what ultimately became Sakura's undoing was Kakashi's thumb rubbing mercilessly against her clit as she grinded her hips against his. All she could do was slam her body hard down upon his as her inner muscles clamped hard around his member and refused to let go until she had ridden wave upon wave of her orgasm. Kakashi kept his hips still and contented himself with the image of Sakura's head thrown back and her back arched as he brought her to her bliss.

After a minute of reprieve, Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hips once more and drove into her with all his speed and all his might. Sakura could only tighten her grip on his shoulders as she bounced helplessly on top of him, her breasts and hair bouncing in rhythm to his insane pumping. Then Kakashi lifted his hips as high as they would go over the bed while pressing Sakura's hips as hard as he could down upon himself. He spilled himself completely inside of her with a groan of relief. He swirled himself inside of her a couple of more times, then fell back onto the bed feeling sated and fully spent. Sakura cupped his face in her hands and gently rained kisses on his sweat-drenched face.

"Not bad for an old man." She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, well, this old man isn't finished tiring you out yet." Kakashi said in a warning tone.

"Mad...humping...in heat...rabbit." Sakura said with each kiss she placed on his temple, his cheek, his jaw, and finally his lips.

"Damn right I am!" Was Kakashi's only reply as he grabbed the back of her neck and responded to her kiss by sliding his tongue into her welcoming mouth.

To be continued...


	17. What If?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU again to those who took the time to leave a review. My heart always skips a beat whenever I see one in my inbox because, thankfully, so far you guys have been kind, encouraging, and funny with your reviews. And if you do see something wrong with something I wrote, you've been good at keeping your criticisms constructive instead of vindictive, and for that I am truly grateful. You guys are awesome! Thanks for the moral support!

Lastly, if you're wondering, it's called "It's In His Kiss." The artists vary from Betty Everett to Aretha Franklin to Cher.

**Chapter 17-What If?**

Kakashi and Sakura slowly parted from their kiss, looking into each other's eyes, and feeling kind of hazy. Who knew that it was true that you could tell if he really loves you by his kiss? Because no matter how deep and passionate, or light and chaste Kakashi's kiss was, to Sakura, Kakashi's kiss always felt right, always felt loving.

Through the years, she had had her share of kisses with Naruto and Sasuke and Sai and even Rock Lee, but it never felt right. Sure, she'd always felt the churning in her stomach when she'd kissed each of them, but unfortunately, it wasn't the pleasant kind. Maybe it was because she knew Naruto was meant to be with Hinata who was now his girlfriend. Or maybe it was because she knew Sasuke was too cold and distant to care for her the way she wanted, no _needed_, to be cared for. Or maybe it was because Sai just couldn't get the emotion thing down right and kept crossing her the wrong way. Or maybe it was because as sweet as Rock Lee was, she could never feel any physical attraction towards him.

But with Kakashi, everything fit into place. There wasn't some other woman harboring feelings for him and waiting for him, he _did_ know how to be warm and caring, he _did_ have the emotion thing down, and even when he did cross her the wrong way, she felt so goddamn attracted to him that she could think of alternate, albeit raunchier, ways of punishing him. And, of course, it all came down to his kiss. Because when you're with the right person, the kiss feels...different. It makes you lose your breath and your heart jump up in your chest. It makes your stomach flutter, in a good way. You want to graze your lips against his because your lips won't stop damn tingling until you finally do. Like eskimo kisses, you just want to _rub_ your lips against his if only to feel the softness and texture of his lips against your own. When Kakashi kissed Sakura, it was all there...the losing of breath, the heart jumping, the stomach fluttering, the lip tingling, the lip _rubbing_. Oh, it is sooo in his kiss.

Kakashi gently scooted down on the bed until he was lying flat on his back, then rolled Sakura and himself over so that she was beneath him with him resting comfortably between her legs. His favorite position. There was just something about having Sakura naked below him, her pink hair fanned out around her lovely face, and her jade-colored eyes looking up at him wonderingly. It made him want to...

Sakura squirmed beneath him and he knew she felt it. They were still connected, after all, and you can't exactly hide stuff like _that_ when you're joined where you're joined.

He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb and lowered his lips down upon hers for another kiss. Just one more kiss. Always just one more.

When they parted, he was surprised to see the tension on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, trying to hide his growing panic.

Sakura caressed his face lovingly and met his eyes again, her expression softer than before.

"I was just thinking how I couldn't stand to lose you."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were having doubts about us."

"..."

"Sakura...you're not having doubts about us, are you?" Kakashi asked, panic rising up inside of him again.

"It's not our feelings for each other that I doubt, and at this point, I don't even really give a damn about what other people might have to say about us either. It's just...like I said, I don't think I could bear to lose you. What if you don't come back from a mission? What if _I_ don't come back from a mission? What if we have children? What happens then if one of us dies? If both of us die?"

"Sakura, you can't live life on 'what if's'. Weren't you the one who made me promise to stop hiding behind walls and to let people into my heart? Try looking at it from a different perspective...What if we let this chance pass us by? What if we die sad and alone wondering what would've happened if we had simply taken a chance rather than let the 'what if's' of this world control our lives? Nothing in life is guaranteed except death, so you might as well live it to its fullest and with as much happiness as you can fill it with. Because we only get one life, and even if you do believe in reincarnation, who's to say you won't be brought back as a rock?"

Sakura laughed.

"What if...you spend the rest of the night making me forget my stupid worries and just force me to focus on the _right now_?"

"Done." Kakashi said, grabbing onto Sakura and making her laugh and squirm as he showered kisses all over her face and neck and anywhere else he could reach. Sakura was failing miserably in her attempts to escape, but then again, she wasn't really putting up much of a fight.

To be continued...


	18. No Holding Back

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and continued to read. You make writing this story worth it.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to roxnroll and Darkmoon1025 because not only have they been consistent reviewers, but roxnroll has followed it both on aff and this site, reviewed at both sites, and read all my other stories as well. Meanwhile, Darkmoon1025 discovered I'm a beta for another story and somehow managed to allude to and compliment this story and me in that other story's review. It made me laugh! I'll say one thing, there sure are some loyal readers out there, so thank you!

WARNING: Rated M for lemon. Raw, heated, PWP lemon. I'll try to make it up by being more philosophical in the next chapter...Um, just finished writing the end of this chapter. Maybe I'll be more philosophical in the next, _next_ chapter...

**Chapter 18-No Holding Back**

Sakura was a very capable kunoichi. That's why Hatake Kakashi was a _very_ lucky man...Because she hadn't killed him yet. Instead, she let him lay with most of his weight on top of her and let him grab her wrists to keep her from stopping his kisses. If it were any other man, a man she didn't want on top of her like that, God have mercy on his soul. His ribs would've been crushed long ago by her chakra infused thighs and legs squeezing around his torso like a steel vice. His face would've been facing the wrong way because she'd have twisted his neck until it snapped like a dry little twig. Yes, Hatake Kakashi was a very lucky man because even when just playing around, Sakura's ninja-trained mind had already planned out a means to escape with her life, even if it meant taking someone else's.

Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes and for a fleeting second he flashed upon all this and a chill ran up his spine...Sakura could be scary sometimes. It didn't matter that he was bigger than her or that he was the renowned Copy Nin Sharingan Kakashi. This seemingly innocent, delicate, flailing woman beneath him was anything but those things. She was his equal. She was his match. And she was still young. She still had the potential to surpass him. She very well had it in her to kick his ass and have him kiss hers. And that...was a turn on.

"C'mon, Sakura. You're not even trying." Kakashi murmured against the side of her neck as he easily held her wrists up over her head with little to no resistance from her.

"Maybe it's because I like what you're doing, _sensei_." Sakura drawled out, lightly tugging at one of his earlobes with her teeth and causing him to unconsciously buck into her.

Sakura let out a pleasured moan and wrapped her legs a little tighter and higher up around his torso allowing him to go further deep inside of her.

It was Kakashi's turn to let out a moan. Sakura took that opportune time to swirl the tip of her tongue into his ear and Kakashi found himself thrusting into her with more purpose. Then, a thought suddenly popped into Kakashi's head. He sunk himself into her up to the hilt before stopping his pumping altogether.

"Kakashi, why'd you stop?" Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"Sakura, have you been holding back during our training lessons together?"

Sakura felt her face heat up more than it already was from their lovemaking.

"What makes you think that?" She laughed nervously.

"Because we've been in this position before during training and it just occurred to me that you might not have been giving it your all back then as well."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Kakashi, did it ever occur to you that maybe you're just stronger than me?"

"Sakura...you were trained by the Godaime herself. Who are you trying to kid?"

_Caught._ Sakura and Inner Sakura thought in unison.

"So I liked being under you. So what?!"

"So..." Kakashi suddenly thrust into her hard. "I'm going to have to punish you for holding back."

Sakura lost all ability to breathe.

"Why would I want to fight back when you make me feel so good?" Sakura asked hot in his ear.

"Fuck, Sakura!" Kakashi groaned. Her words were only turning him on even more. He began ramming himself into her twice as hard and deep than before until her breaths came out as hot, short huffs.

"Wanna know something else?" Sakura panted with each ram of his hips. "If Naruto and the others weren't around, I probably would've let you have your way with me."

Kakashi slowed to a stop for a second time and his eyes that had been previously squeezed shut as he concentrated on what he was doing suddenly flew wide open.

"You would've _WHAT_?!"

"You heard me. Let you have your way with me. All the way..." Sakura trailed off.

"_Fuck..._" Kakashi groaned, squeezing his eyes tight once more and now driving into Sakura recklessly and mercilessly.

Sakura clutched at his back and wondered if she had done the right thing. He was ramming into her so hard and so fast, it almost did feel like he was punishing her. Almost. Any doubts she might have had were thrown straight out the window, however, when she felt her inner muscles begin to undulate around his hardened member.

"Sakura, I'm close..." Kakashi warned.

"So am I. Just keep going. We can cum together."

Kakashi rammed into her hard and deep a couple of more times before slamming hard into her one last time and releasing himself inside of her with a deep, feral groan, the biggest sense of relief washing over him. At the same time, Sakura arched her back and tilted her head so far back on her pillow that her nose practically touched the headboard as she rode the waves of her own orgasm.

In time, Sakura collapsed limply back onto the bed with Kakashi collapsing limply on top of her. He was pressed so hard on top of her that she could feel his racing heart pounding against her own.

Sakura gently cupped his face in her hands and lifted it up so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Thanks for not holding back." She said wryly.

"Yeah, well, just remember that I'll probably have to punish you if I ever catch _you_ holding back again."

"Ooo...Is that a threat, sensei? Because if it is, you really shouldn't threaten me with something that I might actually enjoy. It might provoke me to...misbehave."

"Fuck, Sakura!" Kakashi groaned again, letting his head fall in despair. They really weren't going to get any rest or any sleep tonight if she kept saying things like that to him.

Sakura's only reply? "Yes, let's, Kakashi."

And, it was official...She really had surpassed him because he had just created a sex-crazed monster worse than himself. _Hm, I wonder if that means that she's now tied with Jiraiya?_ Kakashi thought vaguely as he felt Sakura's mouth crash hungrily with his own.

To be continued...


	19. Getting a Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and continued to read this story. Writing this story wouldn't be half the fun if you didn't.

Also, after awhile you start to see a pattern of people who regularly review. So this chapter is dedicated to librarycat29, honeybeam15, sorasolo, Kay-san, wickedone43, Suzume, Inu-Lover, Mrs.Cake, loverofallthingschocolate, InARealPickle, Norikoko, slaughnite, (and of course) Broken Mantra, azndrumergrl, roxnroll, and Darkmoon1025. Thanks for the constant moral support!

Lastly, this chapter was inspired by a single line in Ch. 19 of SilverShine's "The Window."

WARNING: Rate M for lemon.

**Chapter 19-Getting a Reaction  
**

Sakura could always get a reaction from him. She had discovered it in the years leading up to now and it all began with a whisper.

He was sitting in the grass, his back leaning against the trunk of a tree, once again reading one of his infernal "Icha, Icha" books during training, when she had snuck up behind him and whispered hotly inches from his ear, "Whatcha readin' sensei?"

Kakashi was an elite shinobi, but stick an "Icha, Icha" book in front of his face and all his ninja training seemed to have all but disappeared. That was why Sakura and Naruto had used this very weakness against him during their second bell test.

Like a blubbering idiot, Kakashi immediately snapped his smut-filled book shut, shot up from his seat, and began to walk backwards away from Sakura, his face burning hot red beneath his mask. Sure he could read the damned things while walking around in public, but it wasn't like anyone read the words over his shoulder like she apparently just did.

And that was the first. The first time Haruno Sakura discovered that she had the power and control to get a reaction from the untouchable Hatake Kakashi.

The second began with a sniff.

It wasn't even during training or a mission. It was just them, together, waiting for Naruto. They had decided to stand outside their friend's apartment until he finally came down when she felt it behind her, a sniff. Kakashi was trying and failing miserably to hide the fact that he was smelling her hair. She pretended not to notice, but she could feel the goosebumps rising up on her skin with him so close and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of it. When Naruto finally came down and they made their way to the Hokage's, Sakura stole a glance at Kakashi and she caught a dreamy, far off look in his eyes and a faint smile on his face given away by a happy eye crease. That was the second time she realized she could get a reaction from him.

The third began with a touch, an innocent touch. She had a question so she laid her hand on his arm to get his attention. He answered her question calmly and correctly enough, but when she looked at him, his face had flushed under his mask and he seemed unable to make eye contact with her. That was the third.

The latest realization came during one of their earlier bouts of lovemaking. Just a kiss and she could literally get a rise from him.

And now, Sakura gently cupped Kakashi's face in her hands and kissed him. She felt him twitch and grow inside of her and once again was awed by just how much power she had over this man.

Kakashi raised Sakura's hands up on either side of her head like before, but this time didn't hold down her wrists. Instead, he entwined his fingers through hers as they slowly moved against each other. It was the complete opposite to how they were moving against each other earlier which was rough, hard, and fast. Because although their need to satiate themselves still lingered, they were both too exhausted to attend to it quickly, but until they did something about it, they wouldn't be able to sleep either. So instead, they moved against each other rhythmically, gently, and lazily. Even their kisses became leisurely, but that's not to say that they were any less passionate. If anything, they became _more_ passionate now that they took the time to really taste each other and feel each other's tongues running and flicking against each other.

_So this was the slow lovemaking he was talking about,_ thought Sakura in absolute bliss. She slid her legs down from high up on his torso, down his waist, until her legs wrapped around Kakashi's. She let him slowly pump into her in even, measured thrusts, letting him savor the feel of her tightness and warmth enveloping him and the feel of her body writhing beneath him. At the same time, she luxuriated in the feel of his hardness filling her, stroking her from within, his tip gently hitting against the very back wall of her vagina with each thrust of his hips. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he pressed hard against the particularly pleasurable spot deep within her that would send her to her high.

Kakashi ducked his head into the warm crook of her neck and laid soft kisses upon it, moving from one side of her neck to the other while never ceasing his pumping between her open legs. Sakura tilted her head back to give him easier access to her neck and Kakashi took the invitation willingly. She lightly scraped her fingernails against Kakashi's back starting from his lower back all the way up to his shoulderblades, sending a shock to his nerve endings that aroused him even more. He squeezed her hands tightly, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know his intentions and she lightly squeezed his hands back as if to give him permission. Thrusting into her a bit harder and deeper, but still keeping his slow pace, they could feel themselves coming undone. Kakashi grunted with each hard push into Sakura's body and then they were squeezing each other's hands unbelievably tight as their bodies tensed and shuddered as they both came. Their toes curled from the intensity of their climaxes and it was only until Kakashi had spilled himself completely inside of Sakura and Sakura had squeezed every last droplet out of him that they collapsed hot and panting next to each other. With Kakashi's left hand still grasping tightly onto Sakura's right, the pair, _finally_, fell to sleep.

To be continued...


	20. For Keeps

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and continued reading. If you're not making me smile, you're making me laugh, and if you're not making me laugh, you're simply making me happy. So thanks again for the moral support!

This chapter is dedicated to sorasolo for telling me that this story is one of the stories that sparked her love for KakaSaku and also to animefan28 for reading and faving a whole lot of my stories including this one. You guys made my day!

**Chapter 20-For Keeps  
**

Kakashi was the first to wake up. It began with bright light shining against his closed eyes coaxing him out of his dream-induced lethargy. As his mind began to kick into gear, the realization that he needed to get up forced him to reluctantly open up his eyes, but the view he awakened to didn't make him so reluctant anymore.

Breathing evenly, sleeping on her side facing him was a peaceful, smiling Sakura. One arm was tucked under her pillow while the other covered her chest, her hand resting on her pillow close to her face. The blanket covered the gentle flare of her hip, but he could still see every graceful dip and curve of her thighs and legs beneath the fabric. The side of her body, smooth and hourglass-shaped lay exposed, as did her flat stomach and bellybutton. Looking into Sakura's face, closed eyes laced by long lashes, tender lips curved in a small smile, and soft, flawless skin all framed by silky strands of pink hair, Kakashi was convinced that if he could wake up every morning for the rest of his life to a vision like this, that he could very well be converted into a morning person.

Kakashi laid a warm hand on top of Sakura's and smiled at her as she slowly began to open her eyes and wake up.

"Morning." She murmured sleepily, smiling back at him.

"Morning." Kakashi answered back still beaming at her. Seeing Kakashi's exposed face first thing in the morning for a second morning, Sakura inwardly thought that she might be converted into a morning person herself.

"Ready to face the world?" He asked lightly.

Sakura's smile immediately fell.

"I wish we didn't have to." She said quietly.

"C'mere." Kakashi said and Sakura crawled into his open arms, burying her face in his chest and embracing him just as tightly as he was embracing her. "You and I have finally, FINALLY gotten our act together. We're finally happy, finally in love, finally _making love_, and finally spending the rest of our lives together. The minute we step out that door, nothing will have changed. Not what we've done, or talked about, or decided upon. Nothing. The only thing that will have changed is how the whole world will be trying to influence us. Don't let them, Sakura. You're no longer that vulnerable twelve year old girl you used to be. You're the Hokage's apprentice. You're strong-willed and strong of heart. We both are. I'll be damned if either of us falters just because a bunch of know-nothing know-it-alls have nothing better to do than to bring other people down to make themselves feel better. If all else fails remember how long and how hard we've worked to get to where we are now. Remember how we are now in each other's arms and how we were last night, and yesterday, and the night before..." Kakashi trailed off with a big smile on his face and even Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Geez, thanks for the pep talk, sensei."

"Yeah, well, you know I try." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sakura smiled up at him then looked around the small room that had been their sanctuary for the past few days and nights. "I sure will miss this place." Sakura mused sadly, snuggling deeper into Kakashi's chest and listening to his every heartbeat.

"Well, maybe we'll come back for an anniversary or something." Kakashi suggested, gently kissing the crown of her head.

Sakura laughed. "How romantic! So for our 50th anniversary you're planning to take me to a dingy motel room in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, this place does have special meaning, doesn't it?" Kakashi said in his defense.

"Yes, it does." Sakura had to agree.

"So 50th, huh? Does that mean you're planning to keep me for keeps then?" Kakashi smirked at her.

"Not even the whole world could keep me from keeping you for keeps." Sakura promised.

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed happily. "Then what do you say to a last roll in the hay, for old time's sake?"

"I think we owe this bed that much." Sakura smiled at him, slowly wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck and bringing him down with her.

To be continued...


	21. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and continued to read this story. You make me feel good for the rest of the day.

This chapter is dedicated to FruityxLittleXDrink and cahrchar for faving not only this story, but a whole lot of my other stories as well. It gives me that little extra boost of confidence to put my stories (and therefore myself) out there.

Also, the format of this chapter is a little different. I hope it's okay even if it is different.

WARNING: Rated M for Lemon.

**Chapter 21-Together**

_You are strongest when you are together. You are easier to break when you are alone. That's why ninjas are sent out on missions together. So that they can watch each other's backs and be each other's strength._

Kakashi lowered his head down and gently kissed Sakura, letting her know how much he loved and needed her. When he finally pulled away from her to let them catch their breaths, Sakura raised herself up off the bed, following him as he pulled away, silently asking him to keep going. Kakashi couldn't help but smile because through her own actions, she showed him that she loved and needed him just as much as he loved and needed her.

_As many times as Kakashi had saved Sakura's life when she was younger, Sakura had repaid him back by saving his life just as many times once she was older._

Kakashi kissed her again, more intensely this time, rolling them both over so that she laid on top of him.

Parting their kiss, Sakura raised herself up so that she sat on his stomach straddling him. Resting her hands on his chest, she could feel his every heartbeat beneath her fingers.

_Kakashi had never seen it coming, neither the rogue ninja who was about to land a deadly blow on the back of his head or his only female teammate who ran across the field to save him. It was only after the fact that Kakashi realized exactly what had happened. _

_A decisive punch from behind and the rogue had gone down. He crumpled to the ground like a fallen silk curtain. _

_A pair of fierce green eyes and a halo of flying pink hair stood high above the unconscious man's wake and Kakashi looked over his shoulder completely dumbfounded. And for the first time since they had been thrown together, back when she was 12 and he was 26, it dawned on both Kakashi and Sakura that they truly had become equals._

It would be so easy to just let him slip inside of her, but this was their last time together in this bed and in this room. She wanted it to last. So instead, she sprinkled affectionate kisses on his lips, his face, and his neck, taking her time and savoring every last second they had uninterrupted and unharassed together._  
_

_They fought back to back. He with his Sharingan and his 1,000 jutsus and she with her monstrous chakra strength. Alone they were a force to be reckoned with, but together..._

Kakashi ran his hands down Sakura's sides, trailing his palms against her ribs and smooth skin, finally letting his grasp rest on her hips. Sitting himself up and pulling her closer towards him, he flicked his tongue quickly against a taut pink nipple, squeezing the breast to make it pucker out even more. Then, he wrapped his mouth completely around it, suckling it. He trailed his tongue between the valley of her breasts to give her other breast the same attention and he could feel her getting wetter on top of him.

Sakura was gyrating on his stomach now, eager for his penetration.

_Sakura was no longer a weak little girl or a damsel in distress, but Kakashi would always want to rescue her, protect her, and care for her. He always did have a soft spot for his only female (ex-)student._

With his hands on her hips and unwilling to wait any longer, Kakashi lifted Sakura up and thrusted himself wholeheartedly inside of her. They moaned as their bodies fit into each other, complimenting each other, his body filling her up while hers enveloped him in her warmth.

_As if imitating his actions long ago, Kakashi ran in front of Sakura and took two enemy ninjas down simultaneously before they could attack her. This time she had been ready, posed in a strong fighting stance. She very well could've taken them down on her own given the chance, but for Kakashi..._

_At first, Sakura had glared at him with annoyance. She no longer needed him like she used to. He had stolen her prize: the chance to put her skills to use. But Sakura had a soft spot for her former sensei as well. It felt good to always have someone stand up for her and fight for her honor. She had grown up knowing what it was like to be under Kakashi's constant watchful eye and in the end no one ever made her feel as safe and secure as he did._

Sakura wrapped her arms beneath Kakashi's and pushed his shoulder blades towards her for balance. They sat face to face, with her sitting on his lap with him deep inside of her. With her knees bent on either side of him, she ground her pelvis hard against his.

_So for old time's sake, Sakura let him save her._

Sakura slowly moved herself back and forth, then up and down against Kakashi's erection. The writhing of her body increased the burning friction at where they were joined, arousing them both even more.

His hands still wrapped around her hips, Kakashi made their pace a little quicker and a little harder, lifting his hips off the bed the same instant he pulled her hard down upon him.

The friction soon became too intense and it was only a matter of time before Sakura felt her inner muscles clench and clamp down hard upon Kakashi's hardened member which was forced deep between her legs. She shut her eyes tightly, dug her nails into his skin, and called his name out in a way he had never heard her say it before...that was until they came into this room. It was the unique way she would say his name for years and decades to come, because little did they know when they took their wedding vows a mere two months later on Kakashi's 37th birthday (Sakura ingeniously figured that Kakashi would never forget their wedding anniversary lest he forget his own birthday) that when they promised to stay by each other's side and never leave each other "'til death do us part," how true those words they spoke really were.

_The last ninja to go down was the fiercest. Kakashi and Sakura had to work together to finally overpower him, Sakura bringing a brutal blow to his gut and Kakashi finishing him off with his signature Raikiri._

Kakashi gave Sakura a minute to recover, then wrapped his hands under her thighs, holding her up in a squatting position above him, moving her up and down upon himself while thrusting up and into her with as much force and speed as he was capable of.

Sakura shut her eyes again and took each of his powerful thrusts in stride until Kakashi achieved his own release, spilling his seed inside her womb for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_From years of experience as teammates and friends, Kakashi and Sakura knew that they were strongest when they were together. That's why Kakashi was never going to leave Sakura and would never allow her to leave him, most especially now that they had become lovers. Because now more than ever, with the outside world just waiting to come down on their taboo relationship, was when they needed each other the most. For as long as they were together, they could face anyone and anything. They were each other's greatest weakness. And they were each other's greatest strength._

To be continued...


	22. Defeating the Purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and continued reading this story. You make me smile.

This chapter is dedicated to idBendOver4Kakashi and Buffalocatz because their reviews made me burst out laughing. The former said Ch. 12 goes with her name and the latter said each chapter of my story deserves a good smoke afterwards. Hahaha! Hence, I'm dedicating a chapter with a lighthearted and fun lemon to both of you.

And for those of you also wondering about idBendOver4Kakashi's very good question in her latest review, my answer to her and everybody else is: "Um, maybe because they're ninja and have superhuman powers and therefore also have superhuman stamina? Does that work?"

WARNING: Rate M for Lemon.

**Chapter 22-Defeating the Purpose  
**

Sakura laid wrapped up in Kakashi's arms feeling warm, comfortable, and secure. So when her eyes caught the time on the nightstand, she sighed with annoyance and began to reluctantly get up. Kakashi, who had his eyes closed and a pleasant smile on his face, immediately shot his eyes wide open and looked up at Sakura confused.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Look at the time, Kakashi. We have to be out of this room in a few. I need to take a shower and get dressed and so do you."

"Ugh." Kakashi sighed in annoyance as well. "Can't we just skip the shower?"

"Kakashi, we _smell_ of sex. We _look_ like we've just had sex. No, we most certainly may not skip the shower!" Sakura stated firmly as she stepped over the bathroom's threshold. Then, she paused. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked, looking at Kakashi from the bathroom's doorway. "If I'm not much mistaken, you had said not so long ago that you wanted to jump in the shower with me." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Damn right I did!" Kakashi said jumping out of bed and hurrying after Sakura.

She smiled and held her hand out for him. They walked together into the bathroom holding each other's hand.

Sakura opened up the shower's glass door and turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up. While they waited, Kakashi's eyes wandered over the back of her long neck and lithe, naked form. This was going to be fun.

Once the water was warm enough, Sakura stepped into the shower first with Kakashi following close behind her.

It was a tight squeeze. The shower wasn't very big. They weren't complaining.

Grabbing the mini-sized bottle of shampoo, Kakashi poured some of the pearly liquid into his hand and began to massage it into Sakura's damp pink hair. Sakura took the bottle from him and did the same for him, lathering his silver hair into a mess of bubbles. They were gentle with each other as they massaged each other's scalp and they might have fallen asleep from each other's tender caress if it weren't for the fact that they were both standing in a shower with warm water raining down their bodies.

Kakashi embraced Sakura to him and kissed the expanse of her neck as she tilted her head back to let the water rinse the suds out of her hair. Then, switching places, Kakashi tilted his head back and washed the soap out from his own hair. The height difference was a slight problem so Sakura had to settle for sprinkling kisses on his muscular chest...not a bad consolation prize.

Grabbing the miniature bar of soap, Kakashi tore off the paper and began to run it across Sakura's wet body. Starting at her face that was tilted up smiling up at him, he washed away all the kisses he had lain upon it before placing a tender kiss on her soft lips. Moving down her neck, he also washed away all the kisses he had lain upon it while placing more on it afterwards. And so the ritual continued...soap, rinse, kiss...on the smooth curve of her shoulders, her slender arms, and her wrists held palms up towards him.

When he reached the small mound of pink, curly hair at the apex of her legs, he gently suds it up, letting his fingertips slowly graze the silken folds of her sex which had grown wet of its own accord. He let the water rinse the soap and her essence away, but while gently playing with her clit, she grew wet all over again. Sakura spread her legs a little wider for him and Kakashi sunk two fingers deep inside of her. He slowly pumped them in and out of her tight passage while pressing the heel of his hand against her clit. Stealing the soap from Kakashi, Sakura imitated his little wash and kiss ritual, kissing his lips, his chest, his arms, and his free hand until she had finally reached his hardened member. Gently rubbing the small bar of soap against it, Sakura felt Kakashi's cock twitch and grow even thicker and harder between her slowly moving hands. Fully aroused, Kakashi quickened his own pace between Sakura's legs until he felt her inner muscles ripple and clench strongly around his fingers. He watched in awe as Sakura came for him, holding tight to his wrist as she did so. As her high subsided, Sakura released her strong grip around his wrist allowing him to slip his fingers out of her. Lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, Kakashi pressed Sakura's back up against the tiled wall behind her, aligned himself to her entrance, and buried himself completely inside her with one swift thrust.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and moaned as he drove himself repeatedly into her, forcing her body to slide up and down the tiles' cool, hard surface.

But the shower floor had no traction and Kakashi was finding it difficult to keep his balance. Sakura's full weight on him didn't help either and all Kakashi's ninja skills couldn't help keep his feet from slipping out from under him.

"Oh for God's sake!" Kakashi cried out in exasperation. He thrust himself into Sakura a last few times before simply opening the shower door and gently laying Sakura on a bath towel that doubled as a bath rug. Kakashi continued his pumping between her legs and this time Sakura found herself quickly sliding up and down the bathroom's tiled floor. It was a little rough on her back, but there was something about having Kakashi with his drenched silver hair and lean, wet body dripping on top of her as he desperately plowed into her that made it easy to put her discomfort aside for the time being.

As Kakashi's thrusts grew gradually quicker and harder, Sakura ended up moving across the bathroom floor until the top of her head almost touched the wall. Raising her hands up over her head, Sakura braced herself against its surface until she felt her body surrender fully to Kakashi's. Arching her back high off the floor and tilting her head all the way back, Sakura rode the intense waves of her orgasm, thankful that Kakashi was considerate enough to stop his insane pumping long enough to let her enjoy her high. But the minute she collapsed back onto the floor and had caught her breath, Kakashi immediately got back to where he left off. Sakura braced herself against the wall again as Kakashi rammed himself mercilessly into her. With one last, hard thrust, Kakashi took his turn enjoying his release, Sakura joining him as he let out a sigh of relief.

Collapsing exhausted on top of her, Kakashi and Sakura lay together on the bathroom floor sweating, hearts racing, and feeling completely out of breath.

"Okay...I think that defeated the whole purpose of taking a shower in the first place." Sakura pointed out.

"You go first and I'll take mine after?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura agreed.

Lifting his weight off of her so that she could get up, Kakashi watched Sakura's back as she made her way across the bathroom and disappeared into the shower. Kakashi sat on the floor for a couple of minutes completely mesmerized by Sakura's abstract form behind the opaque glass door before shaking his head to wake himself out of his stupor. Making a quick exit towards the bedroom, Kakashi didn't dare look back lest he change his mind and made them miss their check-out time altogether.

To be continued...


	23. Not Really Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: THANK YOU as always to those who reviewed, faved, alerted, and continued reading this story. I appreciate your support and refuse to take it for granted.

Dedication, again, to sorasolo because she said, and I quote, "you must write FOREVER! i DO NOT want this story to end!!!! the story--it makes me happy." The best words an author could ever hear.

If you haven't noticed already, I really pay attention when people review, especially when they do it regularly. So here's to the new "regulars" as well: 4 the luv of Vincent, AmayaHyuga, and SilverScarecrow.

And, um, idBendOver4Kakashi, I think I just wrote another chapter that goes with your name...

WARNING: Rate M for Lemon.

**Chapter 23-Not Really Goodbye**

Kakashi and Sakura put the last of their things lying on the bed into their backpacks. They both looked around the room feeling a little forlorn. This place had been their refuge. A place to hide away from the rest of the world with no one to judge or look down upon them. No one to tell them that their relationship was wrong or too weird. It gave them the chance to talk and understand one another and to finally come to terms with each other in more ways than one.

"You made a good call." Kakashi said quietly, looking at Sakura from across the bed.

"What call?"

"The one to stay here for the night...Which turned into two nights..." Kakashi smiled wistfully and even Sakura gave a small laugh.

"Promise we'll come back here someday?" Sakura asked, still looking around the room contemplatively.

"I promise." Kakashi smiled at her and Sakura smiled back, feeling a little better knowing that this wasn't really goodbye. "Besides, I think we owe Rose that much."

"Yes, we do." Sakura agreed. "If it weren't for her..." She trailed off.

"C'mon." Kakashi said with a slight nod of his head, throwing his backpack over one shoulder and holding his other hand out for her.

Sakura smiled sadly at him, pulled her own backpack over her shoulder and walked around the bed to take his hand. Together they walked slowly towards the door, taking their time.

Sakura had just barely unlocked the door and cracked it open when in one quick blur, she saw Kakashi's backpack fall to the ground and his hand fly next to her head, slamming the door back shut. Keeping his arm outstretched, Kakashi caged Sakura between his body and the door.

"Kakashi, what the..."

She was about to turn around and face him when she felt Kakashi press his chest hard against her back and bury his nose into her hair breathing her in.

"Kakashi, you gotta be kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed, sinking back into him all the same. "You're going to make us miss our check-out time!"

"That's why it's called a 'quickie'." Kakashi retorted hotly in her ear, already pushing his hands up her skirt and pulling her black shorts down along with her panties.

"Aw, fuck..." Sakura said quietly, letting the backpack on her shoulder fall to the ground as she stepped out of the clothing he had already brought down to her boot-clad ankles.

Kakashi stood up again, this time planting hot open-mouthed kisses all along the back of her neck. Breathing hotly, Sakura only vaguely heard the sound of a pant's zipper being pulled down before she felt Kakashi suddenly thrust into her. Forced bent forward against the door, her legs spread wide apart beneath her, Sakura had to brace herself against the door with her head tucked into her bent arm while her other hand lay flat against the door's surface for extra support. It was the only way she could comfortably take him and his powerful pumping while in the position she was in. Wrapping an arm around her, Kakashi found the round bundle of nerves at the top of Sakura's sex and quickly rubbed the pads of his fingers against it. The sensation of him pushing into her hard from behind and him rubbing her fast from the front was too much for Sakura and she found herself having one of the strongest orgasms in the shortest amount of time ever. She was still in mid-scream when she heard Kakashi's own primal groan join in with hers and sure enough, his pumping had slowed and deepened as he released himself inside of her. They unhurriedly moved against each other a last few times before coming to a gradual stop, sweating and panting breathlessly.

Kakashi released his hold around Sakura and slowly slipped his flaccid length out of her, zipping himself back up while Sakura found her panties and shorts down on the floor, pulling them back up her legs.

"Well, now that that's done, you ready to face the world?" Kakashi asked still breathing a little heavily.

"Not really, but who ever is?" Sakura asked.

Grabbing their backpacks and throwing them back over their shoulders, Kakashi and Sakura opened the door again, this time actually stepping outside of it, and giving their room, their sanctuary for the past 2 days and 2 nights one last, lingering look before slowly closing the door behind them.

To be continued...


	24. The Old Biddy's Handiwork

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: This chapter is dripping with Fluff.

**Chapter 24-The Old Biddy's Handiwork**

Sakura literally waddled towards the stairs leading downstairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakashi laughed, looking back at her from the top of the landing.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked irritably. "I'm sore!"

"Here, let me help." Kakashi laughed again, making his way back to her and lifting her up into his arms until he was carrying her bridal style.

"How embarrassing." Sakura moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into it.

"Consider it practice." Kakashi smirked.

_"KAKASHI!"_

"What? I meant carrying you in my arms! I have to carry you over the threshold on our honeymoon, right?"

"Oh, right."

"You've got a dirty mind, Sakura."

"Look who's talking!" Sakura cried incredulously.

Rose heard their lover's quarrel before she even saw them slowly coming down the stairs, Sakura with her eyes narrowed in fury at the man carrying her in his arms who simply laughed at her. Rose rested her chin on her hand with her elbow resting on the reception desk and smiled. _Ah, young love..._

"Good morning!" Rose chirped, smiling at the couple.

Kakashi and Sakura snapped out of their own little world and smiled brightly back at Rose. "Good morning!" they said in unison.

"So it's that time already?" Rose asked, a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"We'll be back, Rose." Sakura said in assurance. "In fact, we might see you even before then!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked confused.

Kakashi answered for Sakura.

"Well, you see, I am her boyfriend, I am her fiance, and sometime in the short future, I _will_ be her husband."

Rose's eyes widened, then she jumped up and down in delighted glee before sprinting around the reception desk and giving both Kakashi and Sakura a huge hug with Sakura still in Kakashi's arms.

"I knew it! I knew you two were meant for each other!" Rose laughed, only letting them go after she had squeezed the breath out of both of them.

"We'll send you an invite." Sakura laughed.

"Oh, I'm so happy I made you two share a room!"

Sakura looked over Rose's head and saw that there were still two extra keys hanging on the pegs behind her.

"There were three rooms available weren't there?" Sakura asked knowingly.

"Yes." Rose answered in a small voice, her face blushing furiously.

"Thank you." Sakura answered simply.

Rose lifted her eyes back up at Sakura and gave her a relieved smile.

"Yes, thank you, Rose." Kakashi said, smiling down at the old woman.

"You're welcome." Rose replied, her vision suddenly blurring and she had to quickly turn around and pretend to get back to business.

"Uh, right! So for two nights..." she choked, rummaging distractedly through the books on the reception desk, pulling out a ledger.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other, exchanging an understanding look.

"We'll miss you, too, Rose." Kakashi said softly.

"Right." Rose whimpered, twirling the ledger around on the desk so that Kakashi could see what he owed.

"That's all?" Kakashi exclaimed. "But we had room service and champagne..."

"That's all." Rose said quietly, but firmly.

"Thank you again, Rose." Sakura repeated.

"Mm-hm." Rose answered, no longer able to form words from fear of breaking down.

Kakashi gently laid their room key on the table and saw that Rose couldn't even look at it. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, and Rose? You might want to consider putting some Slip N Grip in the shower. Shower's kind of slippery and you don't want to be held liable."

Rose's head shot up and her eyes widened. She knew exactly what had happened in the shower and she burst out laughing in spite of herself.

"Yes! Right! I will!" Rose laughed.

"Goodbye, Rose." Sakura said.

"Thanks for everything, Rose. Goodbye." Kakashi echoed.

"Goodbye and good luck you two!" Rose said, smiling and waving at them from behind her desk.

And with that, Kakashi, with Sakura in his arms, stepped out of the motel with both of them thinking how strange life really was. They had come in simply looking for a place to stay and came out starting a whole new life together.

* * *

**9 Months, 3 Weeks, and 2 Days Later...**

"One room, please."

Rose looked up from the romance novel that she was engrossed in and was shocked to see two familiar faces.

"Oh my goodness! It's the Hatakes!" Rose squealed, rounding her reception desk very quickly for someone her age. She immediately threw her arms around the silver-haired man, giving him her signature breathtaking hug, but when it came to the pink-haired woman, she was a lot more careful, not wanting to crush the small bundle in the woman's arms. "And who's this?" Rose asked as she combed the baby's fine roseate hair gently with her fingertips.

"_This_ is Hatake Rose." Sakura said proudly.

The old biddy's eyes met Sakura's in surprise.

"Rose?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled warmly at the old woman. "Rose. We named her after you. We thought it was only fitting and not just because of the baby's hair color." Sakura laughed.

"Oh...Rose!" the old biddy gushed.

As if responding to her name called out, the pink-haired baby yawned, stretched out her chubby little arms, and opened up her unseeing eyes for just a moment, but long enough for the old biddy to see that Rose's eyes were dark like her father's and not the jade green of her mother's.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sakura kindly offered.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I think Rose would love to be held by her namesake...And godmother. That's if you're up to being part of the family that is." Sakura smiled at the old woman.

"Oh, yes! Absolutely!" Rose beamed, feeling flattered and overwhelmed at the same time.

"Then say hello to your goddaughter." Sakura said, carefully placing her baby girl in the old woman's arms.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and Sakura wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. They leaned against each other as they watched the two Roses bond for the first time.

"Hi there, little one. Let me tell you something, sweetheart...You have _no _idea what I had to do to get your mama and papa together to bring you into this world!"

Kakashi and Sakura laughed.

As the baby held onto Rose's little finger with surprising strength, the old biddy found herself smiling happily down at her handiwork.

The End

* * *

Hm. Interesting. This was only supposed to be a one-shot.

THANK YOU as always to everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted, and loyally continued reading this story until the very end. You guys made writing this story worth it because as much as I write stories for myself, it's not nearly as enjoyable without your funny, encouraging, and insightful feedback and the knowledge that you're enjoying it, too!

Thanks idBendOver4Kakashi for the "Slip N Grip" bit!

Dedications to everybody for this last chapter because I don't want to leave anybody out and have them say, "Hey, I reviewed and you never dedicated a chapter to me!" So, yeah, this chapter is dedicated to EVERYBODY!

I honestly appreciate the support you gave me while I was writing this story, so thank you again and thanks for reading!

-Tricia

**Update 8/21/09:** I just drew a fanart for this chapter and posted it up on deviantART. Here's a link, just remove the spaces:

shippertrish. deviantart. com/art/KakaSaku-Family-134161067

**Update 10/28/09:** Here's one more...

shippertrish. deviantart. com/art/KakaSaku-Happy-Family-141796321

**Update 8/19/10:** I can't stop!

shippertrish. deviantart. com/art/KakaSaku-and-Baby-Rose-176057258


End file.
